The Cold One - Frozen Beast King
by Omegas790
Summary: The Hiryū family are a royal family known for their strength, intellect, and power. They're known for producing the strongest ice manipulation blazers. As blazers, they pride themselves on not only having large amounts of power but controlling that power, too. Every member has excellent control of their power but that was true for all but one. OC x Harem.
1. Selection Battle Arc I

Talking - "Hello"  
Thinking - _**'Hello'  
**_ Noble Arts or Techniques - **Hello  
** I don't own Chivalry Of A Failed Knight, just my OC.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

• **~•._.•-•._.•The Cold One•._.•-•._.•~•**

* * *

 _ **Voice Actors:**_

 _ **Saya Hiryū: Kira Buckland (Think of Ayumi Otosaka from Charlotte.)**_

 _ **Drayko Hiryū: Ray Chase (Think of Yū Otosaka from Charlotte.)**_

 _ **Hitomi Hiryū: Monica Rial (Think of Houki Shinonono from IS: Infinite Stratos.)**_

 _ **Kagami Hiryū: Kirk Thornton (Think of Shirou Fujimoto from Blue Exorcist.)**_

 _ **Miu Hiryū: Lauren Landa (Think of Nao Tomori from Charlotte.)**_

* * *

The Hiryū family, was a royal family in Icevale a town in a small country not too far off from the coast of japan. They were known for their strength, intellect, and power as well as producing the strongest ice manipulation blazers throughout history. It has been said that anyone who has ever met a member of the Hiryū in combat has fallen. Any challenge that a Hiryū has stood before has been overcome.

They were a family that some strived to build ties with while others strived to be their downfall in hopes of dishonoring their great name. Those people had it in their minds that the admiration and power they held were the most important things to members of the Hiryū. However, they were mostly right in that assumption. Almost every member believed that power and admiration were the only things that mattered and that everything else came second in their pursuit of these things.

However, when it came to them being blazers, the Hiryū prided themselves on having large amount of power. However, that wasn't the only thing. They also prided themselves on having complete control over that power. Every member had excellent control of their power. However, that was true for all but one. The son of the current head of the Hiryū family, Drayko Hiryū.

* * *

Drayko had an A-rank in magic capacity but his control was ranked as an E. However, that wasn't his fault. The truth is Drayko would most likely forever have a challenge controlling his power. It's not that he wasn't skilled, it was because he was a generation. A generation is a blazer who has been born with two elemental manipulations fused together to generate a single element. For Drayko, he had a fused element of Ice and Lightning manipulation or Cryo-Lightning manipulation as he called it.

A manipulation with the ability to create, shape, and manipulate electrically charged violet/pale blue-colored frozen energy that can take on the properties of either while retaining the coldness of ice and having the freedom of imagination that the two elemental manipulations hold. That however was the problem he was a generation and generations for as long as people have known about them have never been able to control their powers.

They were seen as ticking time bombs and monsters because at some point their own power would go out of control. And once it did it would attack their own bodies overwhelming them and killing them while causing as much untold destruction as possible while the generation died. Obviously gaining control over this power would prevent this fate but that was a difficult feat in itself since no generation has ever done it before.

* * *

And yet Drayko's parents were different they knew he could do it. His father while having be born and raised in the Hiryū family was never really like the other members. He was the one oddity in the family. He had his pride but he was never too prideful. He was kind to even those who were weaker than him. His mother had never been a member of the family and she was a very kind woman. Both of them believed that Drayko would be able to tame his wild power.

Drayko started training at the age of 4 years old and he had come to enjoy it just as much as he enjoyed spending time with his friends Shizuku and Ikki. Their family had a vacation home in Icevale that they would stay at from time to time so the two never got to see Drayko that much. The thing is however even if his parents believed that he could control his power that was all. The rest of the Hiryū thought he never would and thought he was nothing, but a failure who never had a chance.

* * *

 **~~~Elders Meeting~~~**

* * *

Currently, Kagami Hiryū stood before a group of 5 men and 5 women. Kagami was the current head of the Hiryū family. He had silver hair with bangs that covered his right eye. Based on the sight of his left eye people knew that his eyes were blue. He stood at 5 feet 11 inches tall and he was wearing a black suit with a blue tie. He was currently standing in front of the Hiryū family's elders and arguing his son Drayko's place as the heir to the family.

"I will not replace my son as heir! Even if Hitomi and I have another child which is up to us by the way! It will not change Drayko's place as the next head!" Kagami yelled. He hated dealing with things like this. He loved his son and believed in him. He just wondered why his family was so quick to throw the boy away. "Kagami that boy will never be able to control his power he's just a ticking time bomb! A monster!" One man shouted and Kagami glared.

"My son is a generation I understand that. His power is said to be uncontrollable. But.. I believe he can do it. And so help me as god as my witness if you ever call my son a monster in my presence again you will surely face my wrath!" Kagami said as he growled the last part causing the man who had spoken to flinch. "Now, Kagami there are no need for threats. We're just concerned that-" One woman started saying but Kagami interrupted.

* * *

"I know what you all are saying! Your saying that Drayko is a lost cause and that I should sire another heir to replace him! Your telling me to give up on my own son! When did we magically become like the Kurogane? When did we start abandoning the members of our family we consider to be weak or lost causes." Kagami said. He had made an honest point even if the Hiryū had a bit of a close tie to the Kurogane at what point did they, the Hiryū, start acting just like them.

When did they start acting like just because someone didn't have power or in Drayko's case had a unique power otherwise considered uncontrollable that they can just abandon them. From what Kagami had seen Drayko's friend Ikki was treated that way and he knew that members of the Hiryū were disgusted by it. Since to the Hiryū a weak member was not a failure for being weak instead the true failure was the person who raised and trained that member.

To them it was the fault of the parent and not the child. "Now Kagami that is going way too fa-" One woman started saying however she was also interrupted by Kagami. "No, that is exactly what you're saying and I will say this now and there will no longer be any discussion on this matter. So here it goes, Drayko is my heir and that will not change and he will be able to control his power! Now end of discussion!" Kagami said before he turned and walked away.

* * *

He completely ignored the shouting of the elders and walked outside. It was at that moment that his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen as it read _Kurono_. He then pressed talked to answer it as he walked to his car. "Hi, Kurono. To what do I owe the glorious pleasure of your call this fine day." He said with a grin on his face. "Ha. Ha. I'm fine thank you. I called because it's been a while. So how are things these days?" She asked and Kagami sighed.

"Not so great, I just had to deal with the elders today. They were trying to convince me to replace Drayko as the next head. They just kept saying that Hitomi and I should have another child and have he or she take the title as head of the family." He said. "Really? And what did you say?" Kurono asked. "I basically told them to go screw themselves but not exactly in those words." He said and she laughed.

"I'm glad. You know I believe in Drayko too." She said. "Yeah I do and Hitomi and I are glad." He said as he got to his car. "No, problem. My little nephew needs all the support he can get." She said. "Isn't that the truth.. Hey, Kurono." He said. "Yeah." She replied. "If something were to ever happen to me and Hitomi.. I want you to watch over Drayko.. as well as your other niece or nephew." He said before he heard a slight gasp. "Other niece or nephew?" She asked.

* * *

 _ **'I really hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass. Because I really don't want to die.'**_ He thought as he sighed. "Yes, but don't tell Hitomi I told you because she wants to tell you herself.. and she may very might kill me, but.. she's pregnant. The elders don't know and I would like to keep it that way for as long as I can." He said. "I get that but what brought this on all of a sudden?" She asked.

"The thing is a specific elder called for that meeting. He's never been my biggest fan and there's a possibility he'll use my unwillingness to replace Drayko as his stand to take my place as the current head to make way for his daughter to take over." Kagami said. "And I'm guessing it's the _how_ your not so sure about. And you think he may target you and Hitomi to do it?" She asked. "Exactly, but I'm just being cautious that's all." He said.

"Well, I hope you're wrong and that he doesn't try anything, but if something does I promise to watch over Drayko and my other niece or nephew, too." She said and Kagami smiled. "Thank you, Kurono." He said. "No, problem this is for my little nephew as well as my soon to be born niece or nephew after all." She said. "Understandable now I'd love to talk more but I have to get going." He said. "Okay, tell Drayko and Hitomi I said hi." She said. "Yeah, I'll let them know." He said then they each hung up.

* * *

 **~~~Hiryū Family House~~~**

* * *

After talking with Kurono, Kagami got into his car and drove home. When he arrived he parked in front of a large castle-like mansion. He climbed out of the car, walked up to the door, and went into the house. As soon as he walked in he heard the sound of footsteps. "Oh, Kagami dear your back." A woman said smiling as she leaned her head out of the doorway that led to the living room. The women had long, waist-length black hair and blue eyes.

She was about 5 feet 9 inches tall and she was wearing a violet dress. "Yes, I am beautiful. Oh, and I talked to Kurono. She said, hi. And how were you and Drayko today?" Kagami asked and she smiled. "That's sweet of my dear sister. And me and Drayko were fine we had a good time together. Also he wants to show you something special." She said and Kagami arched an eyebrow. "Oh, and what would that be?" He asked.

At that Hitomi smiled and gestured for him to come towards her with her index finger to which he obliged. When he got close to the doorway she pointed inside. Kagami looked in to see his son Drayko sitting on the floor with his back facing the doorway. Hitomi then leaned closer so her lips were by Kagami's ear. "Go and ask him so he can show you himself." she whispered and he smiled and nodded.

* * *

He then walked in silently so not to alert Drayko and once he was close he got down on his knees behind his son. Drayko had black hair and sky blue eyes like his parents. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts. Drayko was a very happy child his aunt, mother, and some of their friends always said he was like the light in the room always bursting with energy. Kagami smiled at his son and the leaned forward close to Drayko's ear.

"Drayko what are you doing?" Kagami whispered and surprised the young 6 year old causing him to fall forward which caused Kagami to laugh. "Huh?" Drayko asked no one as he got himself up and turned his head to see Kagami and a smile spread across his face at the sight of his father. "Daddy, your home!" Drayko said as he stood himself up and hugged his father. "Yes, I am but you still didn't answer me. What were you doing before I showed up?" Kagami asked.

"Oh right! I wanted to show what I can do now." Drayko said as he picked up what looked like a violet-colored snow ball and held it in his left hand showing it to his father. "Okay its snowball." He said very interested and Drayko pouted. "I haven't started yet daddy." He said and Kagami chuckled. "Alright, then go ahead and show me." He said and Drayko grinned. He then held his other hand over the small ball and it began to hover slightly.

* * *

It then solidified into a violet glass-like orb as that started to release an icy mist as well as sparks of pale blue electricity. "Wow! That's amazing kiddo!" Kagami said and Drayko shook his head. "I'm not done showing you go ahead and touch it. It's safe." Drayko said and Kagami did as told. He was surprised at what he felt. He could feel the fairly low charge of electricity Drayko had managed to generate but it felt cool like it was an extension of the ice itself.

"That's amazing Drayko your training is really coming along." Kagami said and Drayko smiled as he let the orb fall back into his hands. "Thanks dad.." He said before he looked down. "But what about the cou-" He started but Kagami interrupted him. "Don't worry about things like what the elders say. Your mother, I, and even your aunt Kurono know you'll be able to control your full power someday. You just have to train your hardest alright." Kagami said and Drayko looked up before nodded.

"Okay." He responded. Then Kagami sat on the floor, crossed his legs, and picked Drayko up and sat the young boy in his lap. "So what else did you do today?" Kagami asked and Drayko stopped what he was doing and put a finger to his chin. "Well, Shizuku and Ikki are in town so a played with them." Drayko said. "Oh, and how was that?" Kagami asked. "It was okay I showed Ikki a few sword stances I learned from mom and he showed me a couple fighting moves he picked up, too." Drayko said.

* * *

"Really, and is that all you did? What about Shizuku? Did you spend time with her?" Kagami asked and Drayko's cheeks went red which made Kagami chuckle a little. "Uh, can we not talk about that?" Drayko asked and Kagami arched an eyebrow. "Oh, now I'm even more curious what happened between you and Shizuku, hmm?" He asked with a smirk causing Drayko's cheeks to become even redder. "N-nothing happened! I'm going to bed now! Goodnight Mom! Goodnight Dad!" Drayko said quickly.

The young boy then raced out of his father's arms, past his mother, and up the stairs. Hitomi just giggled at her son's reaction and walked over to Kagami. "You know you shouldn't tease him so much." She said. "I know but it was just a little fun though." He replied as he stood up. "It may be but at some point that's not going to work on him then what?" She asked and he smiled.

"Then I'll find another way to get to him there's always a way and we both know that. Teasing him is my one of my livelihoods even when he's all grown up i'll still be messing with him." Kagami said grinning and Hitomi sighed. "I married such a prankster." She said and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Yes, yes you did and you know you wouldn't have me any other way." He said. "I suppose you're right and I love that about you." She said.

* * *

"I love you too." He said and they kissed. Then she turned to look at the steps her son had just run up. "You really think he'll be able to control his powers? You don't think they'll-" She was saying but Kagami interrupted her. "Of course he'll be able to. The rest of the family may not believe he will but we do and that's what matters. His powers won't kill him." He said and she teared up. "I believe you but I'm afraid of losing my little boy to his own power!" She said and Kagami hugged her tighter.

"I know I'm worried about that too but as long as we believe in him, help him, and are there for him when he needs us he'll be okay." Kagami said. "I hope your right." She said. "I know I am." He said. After a few moments Hitomi calmed down and Kagami smiled. "So feeling better now?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, very much so." She said and he grinned. "Good, I'm glad." He said. "I'm glad too.." She said before she gave him a smile that sent a shiver up his spine.

"Now you and I have something else to talk about." She said. "W-what would that be?" He asked. "The fact that you told my sister that I was pregnant when I told you that I wanted to be the one to do so." She said and Kagami gulped. _**'Damn you Kurono!'**_ He thought as he started sweating. "It came back to bite me in the ass it seems, huh?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, and she told me to tell you. That this should teach you not to prank her." She said before he got punished severely.

* * *

 **[- 9 Years Later -]**

* * *

 _Everything was crumbling around them. They cried as their castle, their home, their safe haven fell around them. A boy was on his knees with blood soaking his shirt and a small girl was in his arms clutching to him, too afraid to let him go. The boy's power surged as a blue aura surrounded him while electrified ice and snow swirled around the two of them. 4 violet spikes protruded from his back while the siblings cried and screamed to the heavens._

 _Then there was an explosion that covered the entire surrounding area in electrified ice pillars rose from the ground where the castle once stood. This was all caused by the boy. A boy who was sad, angry, and in pain. The area was now a frozen wasteland and there he laid with the girl in his arms no more light in either of their eyes. Their eyes held only anger, loneliness, and sadness._

* * *

Drayko shot up from bed sweating and panting freaked from the dream he just had. _**'Calm down Drayko it was only a dream. You weren't there again. You're safe and so is she.'**_ He thought as he ran his right hand through his hair. He then looked over to his clock and saw that it was about 7:30 in the morning. _**'Well, I better get ready.'**_ He thought as he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

He looked into the mirror and stared at his appearance. Drayko now had silver hair and his right eye was a plain white like looking at paper with a black pupil. His left eye was a darker shade of blue than when he was a kid. Lastly, his canines were longer and sharper. He looked away from his reflection angry, all it was, was just one bad reminder of a day he'd rather forget.

He then took a shower and when he walked out of the bathroom he turned on the TV. "Stella Vermillion, The second princess of the Vermillion empire, will be visiting Japan today. She was accepted at Hagun academy, the chivalry in Tokyo, with the highest score of all time, and she's been said to be the strongest and a gifted knight." The reporter said as Drayko walked over to a cabinet, pulled out a granola bar, and started to eat it.

* * *

"Some even claim that she would probably be on par with Hiryū royal family heir Prince Drayko Hiryū had he not gone missing 5 years ago along with his younger sister by 6 years, princess Saya Hiryū. Oh, here she comes! Crimson princess, that's princess Stella! Your highness, tell us about your enthusiasm for studying abroad-" The reporter was saying but Drayko had just turned the TV off because he didn't want to hear anymore.

 _ **'Geez, can't they stop talking about Saya and me. I'd think by now everyone would've just up and assumed that Prince Drayko Hiryū and Princess Saya Hiryū were as dead as dust. I mean true we didn't do much about our names but who's gonna believe that we're the same people with how much Saya's been disguised and with how I look now.'**_ He thought as a memory of his current appearance flashed through his mind and he sighed.

 _ **'No one is going to think that I'm the same prince with me like this they'll just see some random guy with the same name. Besides I can't.. I can't be 'that' me anymore.'**_ He thought before he changed into a pair of black shorts, a black t-shirt, and white and black running shoes and went out for a run. Drayko tried to clear his head but he couldn't get over how annoyed he was because now he was going to be starting school as a first year at Hagun Academy.

* * *

His aunt Kurono who was the director had him arrive early during the time the first years were all arriving. Over the years since he and his sister had gone _missing_ he kept up with his training. However, he wasn't the same kid that was bursting with energy anymore. He had become colder pushing people away and never getting to know new people. He's even become more aggressive but its not like he takes his anger out on everyone just those who really piss him off.

However, when that happens it's a challenge all on its own to try to calm him down for anyone except his sister. She seems to be the only one he shows any real affection towards even when he teases her. He hasn't even smiled in years and he's become less inclined to do things. His aunt Kurono told him about the Seven Stars Sword Art Festival before he started at Hagun and he responded with _I'm not interested_ and _Entering won't help me in the slightest_.

Drayko ran until he came to an area where he could be alone. He sat down on the grass and rested. Then he held up his right hand and created a baseball sized, glass-like, violet orb that had sparks of pale blue electricity flying off of it in his palm. He then generated a small pale blue orb of electricity in the center of the orb causing electricity to travel through the ice to the center orb and back to the surface.

* * *

After doing that while he rested for a couple of minutes he got up and walked back to his dorm room. When Drayko made it to his dorm, he used his room key to open the door, and walked inside. He shut the door behind him and as he turned he saw that someone's shoes were at the floor near the door. _**'Guess my roommate's finally here then.'**_ He thought before he walked into the bedroom.

He then walked over to his closet and took off the clothes he was wearing until he was only left in his boxers. Feeling overheated he walked out of the room for a moment and grabbed a drink from the fridge. When he walked back into the bedroom he quickly stopped at the sight of a young girl the same age as him. She had white skin, ruby eyes, and long crimson hair tied into twintails.

She had what would be considered a bewitching body, with large breasts and a voluptuous figure. And she was currently standing in her silk underwear. Drayko stood there for a minute staring as the girl turned around and saw him. The two stood there staring at each other as the girl's face turned red. She was about to say something but Drayko stopped her. "Stop." He said and she just blinked.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked coldly. Truth be told Drayko had become a bit of a jerk since he was a kid. Honestly he has had very little interactions with females since he was 10 except for his sister, his aunt, and a few of her friends not to say he's dense or anything. "Also can I just say.. you look very sexy in that by the way." Drayko said. At that he sure wasn't expecting the girl's face to turn even redder, or for her to freak out, and then slap him.

* * *

 **~~~Director's Office~~~**

* * *

Kurono Shinguuji was looking over the new students files. She already looked over Stella's file and now she was looking over Drayko's. _**'Now that I think about it I wonder if he'll ever use that technique. He and Ikki did come up with it together after all. It's been a long time since I've seen him use it, too.'**_ She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. "Come In!" She said.

Then in walked Drayko wearing his school uniform, black arm warmers that stopped at his first knuckles and had a hole for thumb underneath his sleeves, black and silver headphones around his neck, and a red handprint on the side of his face. Before either could say something a figure jumped onto Drayko's back. Drayko reacted by grabbing the person by their right ankle and pulling them to hold them upside down in front of him.

When he looked he saw a 9 year old little girl with dyed blue hair tied into twintails and violet eyes. She was wearing, a dark blue dress with a white sash around the abdomen and tied into a bow on the back, a white long sleeve jacket that stopped above her midriff, and black stockings. She had on no shoes and was holding the skirt of her dress to hide her underwear with both hands while she pouted with both cheeks puffed up.

* * *

"Baka nii-chan you're not supposed to hold a beautiful woman upside down by one of her ankles especially while she's wearing a dress." She said and Drayko arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Last time I checked I wasn't holding a beautiful woman upside down by one of her ankles while she's wearing a dress. I'm holding you my knuckleheaded little sister." Drayko said and the girl grumbled.

"Baka nii-chan's so mean. Which is probably why he has a large handprint on his stupid face." She said and Drayko's eyebrow twitched. "Now that's just mean Saya and here I thought my sweet little sister actually cared." He said before he looked away with his eyes closed. "Oh, but I really do care nii-chan! I'm sorry!" She said waving her arms up and down having forgotten about the skirt of her dress.

Drayko being who he was then flipped her up so that he was holding her up in the air with both arms by her hips. "Really, you care about your nii-chan?" He asked and she nodded. "Yep, yep. nii-chan is the greatest nii-chan ever." She said before Drayko put her down. "I'm glad to hear that. And you are the greatest little sister ever." He said and she smiled before hugging Drayko.

* * *

Kurono smiled at that before Drayko looked at her. "You set me up auntie." He said in a bored tone. "I have no idea what your talking about." She said. "Oh really? Room assignments ring a bell?" Drayko asked. "Okay on that subject let me just say that when I did room assignments I may have had some help from Nene." She said. "So it's that little demon-chan's fault!" He said causing her to snicker while Saya giggled.

"You better not let her catch you calling her that. You know how she gets when you call her that." She said and Saya nodded. "Yeah, nii-chan. Nene-nee hates it when you call her that." She said and Drayko shrugged. "True, but let's not forget that, that's only because she has a nickname that she likes me to call her and I will never utter it as long as my life's not in danger." He said and they conceded with that. "Plus its her fault for teaching me to be a smart ass." He added.

"That may be true but now.. Tell me how you got yourself smacked?" Kurono asked. "Well, I came back to the room, immediately went to my closet, and took off my workout clothes until I was standing in my boxers. Then I went and got a drink from the fridge and when I walked back into the bedroom there was my roommate.. in her underwear." Drayko said. "So she hit you because you accidently walked in on her?" Saya asked and Drayko nodded.

* * *

"Pretty much. It also may not have helped that I may have cursed at her and then said she looked sexy in her underwear as well." Drayko said and Kurono face palmed while Saya covered her mouth. "Damn, it Drayko!" She said. "Hey, its not my fault.." He said which got him looks from both Saya and Kurono. "..Okay the cursing part, yes. But that last part is what Nene told me I'm supposed to say when I was 11 and I had accidently walked in on her." Drayko said and Kurono sighed.

"Seriously I need to deal with that indecent women for corrupting my young nephew's mind. At least she hasn't gotten to Saya." She said to herself before she directed her attention back towards Drayko. "Drayko you know Hagun academy has one of the best track records among all the chivalry schools in Japan." She said and he nodded. "Yes, I know this you've said it before." He replied.

"And you know that at the seven stars Battle Festival, which decides the strongest knight, our school representatives have won almost every year." She said and he nodded again. "I know this too." He replied. "But lately, in the past few years we haven't had good results. I took up the post of director to rebuild the school. But you've just gone and pulled such an act of misconduct, my sweet little nephew?" She said.

* * *

"Sorry, Auntie." Drayko said as he shrugged and she sighed. "Seriously, Drayko walking in on her in your own underwear is one thing that was an accident but you just had to add cursing at her and calling her sexy while standing in your underwear on top of that." She said. "Hey, like I said I blame little demon-chan." He said. "You can't blame her for everything." She said. "I can for this!" He retorted.

"You keep using Nene as an excuse. You wouldn't happen to have a crush on her by chance my little nephew?" She said with a smirk on her face. "N-no! No way! The reason I! I mean! I don't! Awe never mind!" He said with a blush on his face looking away from her and Saya giggled. "Heh, heh. Nii-chan's all red. You like Nene-nee don't you." She said and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Quiet you." She said and she giggle before he sighed.

"Whatever, like I said I'm sorry okay." He said as he crossed his arms. "Oh its not me you need to apologize to." She said before she snapped her fingers. "But it's definitely got to be to her." Kurono said pointing behind him. Drayko and Saya turned to see Stella Vermillion standing in the room by the door looking all over the place, trying to avoid making eye contact with him and he sighed.

* * *

 _ **'This is going to be a pain in the ass.'**_ He thought before he walked over to her. He put his left hand in his pocket and held out his right hand for a handshake. _**'What is with this guy! He doesn't even bow or anything when he apologizes!'**_ Stella thought. "Look. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for what happened to happen and I didn't mean to do what I did. It truly wasn't on purpose or anything." He said before he sighed and continued.

"So whatever it is you want me to do for an apology is fine with me. I'll do whatever you want." He said with a blank expression. "What's your name?" She asked. "My name is Drayko Hiryū." He said. Then Stella looked at the boy for a moment slightly surprised. _**'Is he! Wait there's no way! There's no way his name is the same as the missing prince I've heard about!'**_ She thought. "No really stop lying and tell me your name." She said and Drayko ended up with a tick mark.

"Don't call me a liar that's my name so deal with it!" He said. "pfft, as if you have the same name as that prince that went missing 5 years ago." She said. "He's actually telling the truth Drayko Hiryū meet Stella vermillion. Stella Vermillion meet Drayko Hiryū." Kurono said. "And I'm Saya Hiryū! I'm nii-chan's little sister!" Saya cheered as she walked over and hugged her brother.

* * *

"Wait? So this boy really does have the same name as the missing prince!?" Stella asked and the three nodded. "Okay and what's his sister doing here?" Stella asked and Saya hugged Drayko tighter. "I go wherever nii-chan goes." She said and Drayko sighed. "Saya don't say it like that you'll make people think weird things." Drayko said and the girl looked confused.

"What do you mean? I'm usually always with you. The only reason I haven't been with you the last few days is because auntie said I can't stay in the dorm." She said and Stella blinked processing what Saya had just said before pointing at Drayko. "Your a pervert! You have one of those sister complexes don't you?" She asked and Drayko sighed as Saya looked at Stella like she was crazy.

"Of course not." The two said and Stella blinked. "nii-chan isn't like that. He's into older women like Nene-nee." Saya said and Drayko face palmed. "Forget what she said can we just get this damn thing over with?" Drayko asked and Stella realized that they had gotten off track. "Ahem, well then my mistake. Drayko Hiryū I'll fully forgive.. if you commit hara-kiri." She said with a huge smile on her face which caused Saya to look shocked.

* * *

"No way in hell princess!" Drayko and Saya said. "Huh!? You said you'd do whatever I ask!" She said. "Yeah, but there's no way in hell I'm committing hara-kiri over something as stupid as walking in on you! You've got to be fucking insane!" Drayko said. "Stupid!?" She asked. "Yeah, all I did was see your underwear it's not like it was all that special anyway!" he said and she was pissed.

She then activated her fire magic as small embers started rising up around her. At that moment Kurono got up, gestured for Saya to follow, and walked towards the door. "Bye, bye nii-chan." Saya said. "Bye, bye little nephew." Kurono said before closed the door behind her and Saya. Drayko just looked at the door and waved. "Yeah, bye you two. I'll try to make sure stuff doesn't get burned." He said and looked back toward Stella.

"Drayko Hiryū prepare yourself. You disrespectful, creepy, crude, perverted little commoner boy. I will turn you to ashes myself!" She said and Drayko responded by covering his arms and legs in a violet crystal shaped like armor as pale blue sparks started to fly off of him. Then the fire alarm went off as the two walked closer to each other. "You snuck into my room, and defiled me with your eyes. How dare you!" She said. "Oh shut up! I didn't sneak into your room! That was my room!" He said.

* * *

"You liar! You looked at me naked with an indecent look in your eyes! Like you were licking it and you're just mocking me, you were staring at me!" She said. "Ha! You wouldn't know an indecent look even if it was staring you in the face!" He said. "Of course I would know what one looked like it was on your face! Now Hiryū! You will die here!" She said and Drayko smirked before he made the armor parts disappear as he leaned in and kissed her right on the nose.

"You know the reason I was staring was because you were so beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes off of you. Still are to be honest." He said and Stella stopped immediately as smoke puffed from her ears and the sprinkler system turned on. "W-w-w-what are you saying? You know it's very rude to go kissing and telling an unmarried princess that she's beautiful so easily.. without any consideration for.." She said as she poked her index fingers together and Drayko shrugged.

"Eh, no biggie I just figured if I said that you'd stop with the fireworks." He said and she glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying you did and said all that just to keep me from killing you!?" She asked and he nodded. "Pretty much but let me start over honestly, I am truly sorry miss Stella Vermillion but I was just walking into my room." He said. "Your still lying even now!" She said and that's when Kurono opened the door.

"Oh by the way, I forgot to tell you, but starting today you two are roommates." She said. Then the two looked at each other then back towards Kurono. "So you did set me up Auntie. You didn't even tell her we were roommates till right now." He said. "Wait!? Auntie!?" Stella said and the two nodded. "Yeah, he's my nephew and his sister is my niece." She said. "And she's my aunt." Drayko said and Stella froze and blinked. "What!?" She yelled which caused Saya to giggle.

* * *

 **~~~Dorm Rooms~~~**

* * *

Kurono, Stella, Saya, and Drayko were making there way to Drayko and Stella's dorm room. All the while, Stella couldn't stop glancing over at Drayko who walked while holding Saya's hand. _**'Sharing a room with someone like him is outrageous! He's a complete jerk!'**_ She thought. However, as she looked at him she couldn't help but wonder what had caused his odd appearance. _**'His right eye is plain white but it doesn't seem natural. I wonder what happened to it.'**_ She thought.

It was then that Saya looked towards her and smiled mischievously. "Hey, hey, nii-chan that princess girl is staring at you. She must really like you." Saya said which caused Stella to blush and Drayko glanced at the crimson haired princess. "Really, well let me just say that I don't mind feisty girls in the slightest." He said and steam shot from her ears as her whole face turned red.

"Don't say that you pervert! You're truly shameless, saying things like that to an unmarried princess." She said before she crossed her arms under her chest. "Oh, don't be like that princess, you know you like it." He teased and Saya giggled as Stella looked away even redder than before. "Stupid jerk." She muttered before the 4 of them made it to the front of the dorm room's door. Kurono held out her hand as she gestured to the name plates that had both Drayko and Stella's names.

* * *

"You see." She said before grabbing the name plates and holding them out for Drayko and Stella to see. "You two are roommates." She said and Drayko raised his hand. "Um, just curious but students on the same level become roommates right? Then why am I with her she's a princess seen as the strongest that would mean she's an A-rank, while I'm an F-rank?" He asked which shocked Saya and Stella.

"Huh!? You failed!?" Stella and Saya asked. "Yeah, I did." He said in a bored tone. "Nii-chan how could you fail! Your like super strong!?" Saya asked and Drayko shrugged. "Eh." He said before Kurono cleared her throat gaining their attention. "Actually dear nephew I knew you would try and fail on purpose so I had you put under surveillance before, during, and after that test." Kurono said smiling innocently and Drayko looked surprised.

"Wait? You did what? You violated my privacy?" Drayko asked as he pointed at her with an accusing finger and a bored expression. "Yep, and with the information gathered you easily made A-rank. Nice try though." She said. Drayko just looked at his aunt Kurono defeated while Saya and Stella looked at him. Saya looked at him saddened while Stella looked at him with an angry expression.

* * *

"You tried to fail on purpose! Why would you do that, you coward!?" She asked causing Drayko and Saya to glare at her. "Shut it you don't know anything about nii-chan to say that!" Saya shouted and Stella scoffed. "I know that only a coward would try and fail on purpose. Which your brother is." She said and Drayko's glare grew harsher which actually shook her a bit. "Its none of your business why I do what I do Vermillion. So shut up." He said before Kurono spoke up.

"Drayko's real ability scores are actually very high. He has an A-ranking in all areas except for two. And those who know of his abilities he's known as the cold one and a few other nicknames." Kurono said. "The cold one?" Stella asked and Drayko sighed. "It refers to my elemental manipulation as well as my personality." He said. "I call nii-chan my frozen knight." Saya said and Drayko patted her head before he looked back at Kurono.

"So Drayko that answers your question. I told you to do your best and you've always given it your all but I had a feeling you would try and fail on purpose. You made Saya sad and what would _they_ say if they heard that you did that." Kurono said and Drayko stiffened before he sighed while Saya just hugged her brother tightly. "Your right. Sorry aunt Kurono." He said before he looked down at Saya who was looking up at him.

* * *

"Sorry Saya." He said and the little girl smiled. "It's alright nii-chan." She said before she buried her face against him and Kurono hugged the two of them. "Like she said it's alright but remember always try your hardest, understand." She said and he nodded. "Alright." He said. Meanwhile Stella just looked at the family with confusion. _**'Who did she mean when she said they?'**_ Stella thought before she noticed the 3 separated and Drayko looked towards her.

"Well, it looks like were roommates." Drayko said and Stella blushed. "B-b-but what if some kind of mistake occurs?" Stella asked which caused Saya, Kurono, and Drayko to all arch an eyebrow. "Oh? What kind of mistake?" Kurono asked. Drayko and Saya both looked at the crimson haired princess before a mischievous look appeared in their eyes and their instinct to tease became too strong to resist.

"Oh please do tell. I'm curious myself about this mistake as well. So what or how many positions does this mistake appear to be happening in? And for how long?" Drayko asked which made Stella's blush redden. However, it didn't stop there as Saya started to speak. "Yes, I wanna know too. Does this mistake lead to me being an auntie. I would sooo wanna be an auntie." Saya said and Stella had steam burst from her ears as her whole body turned red.

* * *

Stella then glared at the siblings ready to kill not just the boy but the girl too. However, she forced herself to look away from them and back to Kurono. "W-well, that's-" Stella started before Kurono spoke. "There are other male and female students who are paired up. If you don't like it, you can quit." She said and Drayko raised a hand instantly. "Really?" Drayko asked and Saya lightly smacked his side.

"Except for you young and naïve nephew of mine." She said and Drayko's shoulders slumped as he put his hand down and Stella just looked at him confused. _**'Why would he want to quit?'**_ She thought but let it go so she could deal with the current situation. "Fine. But.." She said as she put her hands on her hips and turned to face Drayko. "If we're going to live in the same room, I have three conditions." She said and Drayko sighed.

"I just know this is going to be a pain." He said and Saya nodded. "Yeah." She muttered before Drayko looked back at Stella. "Okay, what are your conditions?" he asked in a bored tone with an expression to match. "Don't talk to me." She said. "Fine, I don't want to anyway." He replied. "Don't open your eyes." She said. "Wait? What?" He asked. "Don't breathe." She said and Drayko just stared at her for a moment.

* * *

"Drop to hell and burn in fucking hellfire you self-absorbed little princess. I'll only follow 1 of those rules!" He said clearly aggravated. "Damn you Hiryū! If you can keep to the rules, then you can live in front of the room." She said and Drayko looked at her as if she had a second head. "Stupid princess say what! You're telling me I'm not even allowed inside the room!" He said.

"What, you can't do it?" She asked. At that Saya and Drayko had to an urge to laugh but the two just put their hands over their mouths, stifling their laughter. "What's so funny!?" She asked. "O-Oh, n-nothing. I was just *Chuckle* going to say that I'm *Chuckle* going to fucking breath damn it." He said through his stifled laughter. "No you aren't! You're thinking about smelling me, aren't you, you pervert!?" She asked and Drayko calmed down just to sigh.

"Fine then I'll breathe through my mouth." He said. "No! you're thinking about tasting the air I exhaled, aren't you, you little deviant!?" She asked and Drayko developed a tick mark on his forehead. "For all that is holy, will you stop being so damn stupid!" He said and Saya looked at him. "I don't think that's possible nii-chan." She said and Stella growled. "I'm not being stupid! If you don't like it, then quit the school!" She said and Drayko looked at her with a deadpan stare.

* * *

"That made no damn sense." He said in a bored tone and Kurono sighed. "Calm down, both of you." She said. "Chivalry is about deciding your own destiny with your sword. Isn't it?" She asked and Drayko glanced at her. "So your saying we should let our abilities do the talking?" He asked and Kurono nodded. "Yes, you two can have a mock battle, and whoever wins gets to decide the rules in your room." She said.

"That seems fair. What about you Vermillion?" Drayko asked as he looked at her and Stella looked at him with arched eyebrow. "What? You an A-rank knight that tried to fail on purpose against me? Excuse me for being so blunt but there's no way someone who appears to be a coward can beat me who's an experienced Rank A." She said. However, Drayko looked completely unfazed before he shrugged.

"You should never be so overconfident. In combat, you never know the end results until you've actually engaged your opponent." He said before he looked towards Saya as he put his left hand in his pocket and clenched his right hand into a fist. "Besides I'm working my hardest to control what very may well kill me. I've been working too hard for too long and..." He said before Stella gritted her teeth and interrupted him.

* * *

"Alright, I'll do it. Fight you in a mock battle I mean." She said. "But if that's the case, it's not only the rules of the room that's on the table anymore." She said which caused both he and Saya to arch an eyebrow. "I'm lost here princess." Drayko said and Saya sighed. "I think she's being stupid again nii-chan." She said and Drayko nodded. "I think your right." He replied and Stella glared at them.

"I'm not being stupid! I mean that the loser will obey the winner for the rest of his life! And no matter how humiliating, he must become a servant who follows orders like a dog!" She said and Drayko raised both hands into the air by his head. "Uh, you might be taking it a little too far now princess." He said and she stomped over to him. "That. Is. The. Deal! And you will lose the attitude! You got that!?" She said.

"Humph. You actually have to win first princess and even if I wanted to my personality ain't changing that easily." He said as he crossed his arms. "We'll see about that." She said with a smirk. "It looks like it's settled then." Kurono said and tossed them the name plates. "I'll leave those to you." She said. "One hour from now, we'll begin a mock battle at the fourth training field!" She said before Stella glared at Drayko which made him sigh while Saya smiled at her brother.

* * *

 **~~~Fourth Training Field~~~**

* * *

One hour had almost passed by as some of students came to see the duel between Stella Vermillion and Drayko Hiryū. Both students were aces one a princess of a country and the other a complete mystery, and they were now being combated against each other on the official first day of school.

* * *

 **~~~Girl's Locker Room~~~**

* * *

"Seriously.. Why do I have to do this?" Stella asked herself. "I'm working my hardest to control what very may well kill me. I've been working too hard for too long and.." She said repeated before she sighed. "What was that jerk babbling on about?" She asked herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was then that she started to remember a moment in her childhood.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

 _Stella was in her room with a bandage wrapped around her head as her mother was caring for her. "Stella, stop this now. You don't have to become a knight, if you have to go through all of this." Her mother said. "No, mother." Stella said. "A little nation like ours needs a strong magical knight. I promise I'll be able to control this power and.. I'll be better than the Hiryū royal family's future heir. To get there.." She said._

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"To get there, I don't care how hard I have to work.." Stella said as she looked at herself in the mirror again. "I'll crush you. Drayko Hiryū." she said. _**'Even if he isn't the Hiryū family's future heir its still strange hearing that name. But that won't change the fact that I'll beat him.'**_ She thought. Then she walked out of the locker room as she went to go and face her opponent. As she walked out into the open, she heard the other students talking.

"Look. It's the Crimson Princess." One student said. "A princess and a genius." another student said. "It must be nice having an easy life." another student said. "But why is someone like her..?" Someone asked. "Yeah, the mock battle?" someone asked. "With the cold one of all people, only if he was that missing prince then this would be a battle of all battles." Another student said and Stella just sighed in her head as she made her way to the stage.

* * *

 **~~~Meanwhile On The Stage~~~**

* * *

"You know I'm a little surprised you accepted." Kurono said and Drayko looked towards her. "Well, if I'm going to be able to control my powers as a generation I'll need to be able to handle using more than what I'm capable of now. Plus she probably has really wanted to fight the missing prince." He said and Saya looked at him confused. "But nii-chan she doesn't know your the lost prince. Or that I'm the lost princess. She just thinks we're two people with the same names as them." She said and Drayko nodded.

"Your right but it doesn't change the fact that she's probably always wanted to fight me and now she gets to even if she doesn't know it." He replied and Kurono looked at him. "I guess you have a point there.. Are you going to be using those techniques?" She asked and Drayko shook his head. "I can't. If I do, it would give me and by association Saya away. They'd all know that we're the missing prince and princess, plus.." He said before he paused and looked down.

"It'll bring up memories of those two and I don't think I can handle that right now." He muttered just loud enough for Kurono and Saya to hear him. "You know she cried when you two disappeared." Kurono said and Drayko as well as Saya looked at her surprised. "R-really?" He asked. "Sh-she cried?" Saya asked and Kurono nodded. "Saya, you were like family to her and Drayko.." She said before she paused and looked him in the eyes.

* * *

"Well, she really loved you." She said and the siblings looked at her even more surprised. "I never knew that." Saya said as she looked down. "Neither did I." Drayko muttered before he sighed. "Well it's not like I can do anything about it now. With my powers the way they are unless I can control my absolute full power I'll never be able to have a normal life." He said as he looked down while Saya looked saddened at her brothers response.

 _ **'Not that I deserve it either. Not after what I did.'**_ He thought. "You know that's not true." She said and Drayko glanced up at her. "Isn't it though? What's the point of doing all of those things like.. Making memories when I have to live everyday worrying that my own power could kill me at any time in the most painful way possible. All the while I'm praying. Hoping. That it doesn't happen while I'm around you, or Saya, or anyone else I care for?" He asked.

"Drayko it's not going to happen. Saya and I believe in you. Nene and Yuuri believe in you. Even your parents believe in you." She said and Drayko's hair shadowed his eyes. "You mean believed. My parents _believed_ in me. They're dead.. they can't still believe in me anymore?" Drayko asked and Kurono sighed while Saya had tears well up in her eyes. She loved her brother but she hated how broken he felt inside.

* * *

Ever since that day he'd changed, his heart had become as cold as ice. He did his best to be there for her and he tried to hide a lot of the pain he had but even as young as she is or was she could always see the torrent of emotions in his eyes. "That doesn't change the fact that they're watching over you. So they can and do believe in you." Kurono said and Drayko sighed.

"Yeah, whatever." he said before he walked away with Saya following and leaned against the edge of the field arena. _**'Drayko. I wish you could stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault for what happened that night. I just wish someone would show you its okay to be happy again.'**_ She thought as Saya hugged her brother tight as if, if she let go he'd vanish. "Nii-chan you know I'll always believe in you. And that I'll always love you, right?" She asked and Drayko patted her head.

"Yeah, I know." He said as he looked down at her. "Then promise.. promise me you'll try to stay forever. I don't want you to go anywhere." She said and tears welled up in his eyes before he got down to her level so that they were face to face. He then pulled her into a hug which she returned immediately as he heard her sniffles. "I.. I'll try my best. I promise." He said and she nodded into his shoulder. "Thank you, nii-chan." She said as a girl with bright yellow hair showed up.

* * *

"I made it!" She said as she aimed her camera at Drayko hugging Saya. "I came to turn in an application, and I get to see this. I must be lucky!" She said as Drayko released Saya from the hug. It was then that a student saw Stella appear. "She's here!" The student said. Drayko then looked to see that she was in fact walked onto the stage and he looked towards Saya. "Well, I've got a match to fight." He said and she smiled before she nodded.

"Kick her butt nii-chan." She said and he patted her head. "I'll try." He said before he walked over and stood across from her in the center. "You ready for this Vermillion?" Drayko asked. "You know if you tried to fail on purpose even with the power you supposedly have that would mean your afraid of the competition. Your a coward. I honestly believe it'd be better if you stopped trying to become a magical knight." Stella said.

"You know I've thought about it before and you may be right.." He said surprising her. "But.. I have no intention of doing that even if I joke about doing it and I have no intention of quitting this match." He said. "Are you one of those people who says hard work can beat even the talented?" She asked and Drayko put his hands in his pockets. "I'd like to believe that." He said and Stella closed her eyes remembering another moment in her childhood.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

 _"D-damn it!" A warrior said. "Even though I worked so hard, I can't beat the one with the talent?" He wondered._

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"As if I don't work hard..." She said and Drayko arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Work hard for what?" He asked and Stella shook her head. "It's nothing." She said and turned her head toward Kurono. "Let's begin the match, director." She said and Kurono nodded. "We'll now begin the mock battle." Kurono said as everyone took their seats. Meanwhile, Saya watched from the wall at the edge both excited and nervous.

"As you know, a mock battle is a fight where you don't give physical damage, but drain the other person's physical strength. Your device should be deployed in phantom form." She said. The lights then turned green around them and the two got ready. "Curse them, Sirenia!" Drayko said as a large ice crystal shot up from the ground in front of him. He then manifested a pale blue sphere in his right hand and slammed it onto the side crystal and it shattered as he pulled out a one-handed longsword that appeared to be less than 120 cm long.

It had an violet blade with a pale blue edge, a pale blue u-shaped guard that replaced a conventional guard, and a small violet diamond in the center of the guard. "Serve me, Laevatein!" Stella said before tornado of fire emerged from the ground. Stella then then grabbed a sword-like rock and slammed it into the ground. The rock and flame burst apart as a golden broadsword manifested in her hands from inside the rock.

* * *

 **LET'S GO AHEAD**

* * *

"Well, I think I'll start things off with this. **Freezing Hell**." Drayko said as he tapped his swords blade against the ground and the arena floor froze over. "So you use ice? No wonder your called the cold one, but just freezing the ground won't help you here." Stella said as she coated her Laevatein in flames as she ran at Drayko. Drayko focused in her and dodged her attack. "Good judgment. My Dragon breath fire is 3,000 degrees Celsius! If you take it straight on, You'll be in big trouble!" Stella said.

The thing she noticed was that her sword's strike didn't even scratch the now icy surface of the arena. "What!?" She asked. "This ice is special its harder and colder than regular ice so your not going to be able to break through it that easily." Drayko said. "We'll see about that!" Stella said as she swung her sword at him in a horizontal attack. Drayko then held up his right arm and formed a violet-colored icy gauntlet to block her strike.

When her sword struck the gauntlet she felt a jolt travel through her arms and she immediately backed away. _**'What was that just now.'**_ She thought as she looked towards Drayko. "I said it before so I'll say it again. Your not going to be able to break through this ice that easily." He said. Then he used the gauntlet to deflect her sword back and slashed at her with a vertical slash and she blocked it but she slid back some.

* * *

However, Drayko didn't let up as he went in for the attack putting Stella on the defensive. The students watching were in awe at the spectacle. "Did you see that!?" One student said. "He took that attack like a pro!" Another said. "Just who is this cold one?" One girl asked. _**'hmm, I swear I've seen some of those moves somewhere.'**_ The girl with bright yellow hair and a camera thought.

Kurono and Saya were watching the fight as someone called out to Kurono. "Oh no. Just what I thought." They heard and both glanced to see Nene between them on the opposite side of wall and Saya smiled. "Hi, Nene-nee." She said and Nene smiled. "Hello, Saya-chan." She said before looking at Kurono. "But I can't believe you, Ku-chan. You need to tell me these things." She said and Kurono sighed.

"Either way, you'll detect it and manage to get here." Kurono said. "That's true." Nene replied before she looked back at the fight. "But you didn't see this coming, did you? I didn't think Drayko would actually do this.." She said. Meanwhile, Kurono just kept her eyes on her nephew. _**'Drayko you can control that power more than this. I know it and you shouldn't have to keep hiding who you are.'**_ She thought.

* * *

 _ **'You can do it nii-chan.'**_ Saya thought as she watched her brother in awe. She hadn't really ever seen him fight before. While she had watched him train that was different than this. So the young girl watched with wonder in her eyes at seeing her brother truly battle it out. After a few minutes Stella was able to deflect Drayko's sword and gain the upper hand putting Drayko on the defense but he kept up with her strikes and fended them off.

 _ **'How? How is he able to fend off my attack?'**_ Stella thought as she pressed onward with her attacks. Her next strike was blocked and Drayko slid back putting distance between them. "You're pretty good at running away." Stella said. "Hmm your not just talented. I can feel it. You've worked extremely hard to master your sword technique." Drayko said and Stella smirked. "You have a very sharp eye. But my sword technique isn't so easy to see through!" Stella said.

"That's where you're wrong. Let me tell you a little story. I once had a friend who's family refused to train him. They claimed he was weak because he didn't have the amount of magic power that most of the members of his family were born with. So I trained with him every time I got the chance to see him. He eventually developed the ability to see through another's sword style even my own. So I was forced to learn to do the same so I could alter my own to make it almost unreadable to him." He said.

* * *

Then Drayko ran toward Stella and when she slashed he dodged and her attack completely missed him. _**'How? Did he really see through my style!'**_ Stella thought. "I've seen your style vermillion and now not a single attack you throw my way will hit me." Drayko said as he ran toward her again put her back on the defensive. As she defended herself she saw that certain areas of his style had changed to reflect her own and it surprised her.

 _ **'He didn't just see through it! He can even use it!'**_ She thought as she dodged his vertical strike. "Fine! If you've seen through it! Then I'll just make a fake move." She said as she ran toward Drayko and dodged a horizontal attack. Then she spun around to attack Drayko. "Your swordsmanship is looking sluggish." Drayko said as he blocked her attack. "N-No way!" She said surprised.

"That swordplay style, it's not like you. That fake move of yours was a fatal error." Drayko said as he pushed Stella's sword away and slashed at Stella's shoulder. Everyone was now at the edge of their seats. "Did he win? Is it over?" One student asked. "No, look!" Someone said. Drayko was slightly surprised that Stella was blocking his sword with a red aura that covered her body.

* * *

"It doesn't look good. To win like this." Stella said with her hair shadowing her eyes as she stood up and Drayko backed away from her a bit. "You knew that my sword couldn't hurt you. And yet you still chose a sword battle." Drayko said. "Yes. So that I could beat you with my sword skill, and let everyone know that I'm not just a gifted person. But I'll admit. This battle.." Stella said before she looked at him.

"The reason I was able to win, was certainly thanks to my magic ability. So with the greatest due respect, I will defeat you." She said and then Drayko did something that surprised Kurono, Saya, and Nene. Drayko smiled a genuine smile as his hair shadowed his eyes. "I see. Well then I have to say that with all due respect, that you won't and I'll show why right now." Drayko said. _**'It looks like my plan to continue to stay hidden just got tossed out the window.'**_ Drayko thought.

"Pierce the blue sky, flame of purgatory. **Calusarito Salamander!** " She shouted as a stream of fire shot from her blade in the shape of a dragon. Drayko then tapped the point of his sword against the frozen ground causing it to ripple like water. **"** **Dive Mirage!** **"** Drayko said and he sunk into the very surface. "What!?" Stella said. _**'If i want to beat her I'll have to use those techniques and show her what I can really do.'**_ Drayko thought as he came from the ground. "What was that?" She asked.

* * *

"It's called **Dive Mirage!** It's a noble art where I can treat any frozen surface like a body of water and enter it. With it I can appear anywhere on that frozen surface. Unfortunately, I can't do it for very long." Drayko said from behind her. Then she turned around and sent the flaming Dragon after him. _**'I'll have to use it to get close.'**_ Drayko thought. " **Itto Shura!** " He said and vanished before the attack could reach him. Then he dodged another strike again. _**'He's gotten faster?'**_ Stella thought.

"And his magic power is getting stronger?" She said. "That's where you're wrong. It's not getting stronger I'm just using it with everything I've got without any inhibition." Drayko said. Then he dodged every other attack she sent his way. "With the move a friend bestowed upon me and the skills I've developed over the years.." Drayko said grinning as he raced toward Stella. _**'I haven't felt like this.. in years!'**_ He thought as he got within striking distance.

"With all my strongest techniques I will beat your strongest! **Hiryū Secret Sword Technique: Star Breaker!** " Drayko said as he slashed Stella causing red magic aura to shatter. Then she fell to her knees and passed out. "In order for a failure to defeat a genius the failure must become a demon." Drayko said as he made his device disappear and he collapsed as the crowd looked on shocked. "That guy used a famous Hiryū family sword technique!" Someone shouted. "How would he know that?" Another asked.

"That would mean that the cold one is actually the missing prince!" Someone said and the crowd erupted with excitement. _**'Well, little nephew you're no longer missing.'**_ Kurono thought. _**'It was good while it lasted.'**_ Saya thought as she smiled. "That's it! The winner is Drayko Hiryū!" Kurono called. Nene then moved from her spot and looked at the arena. "It's going to be so exciting to see the selection match this year. Your no longer in hiding my cursed ice prince." she said before she left.

* * *

 **~~~Infirmary~~~**

* * *

Stella was in the infirmary looking out the window when she heard the door open and turned to see Kurono and Saya. "Vermillion. How are you feeling?" Kurono asked and Stella sighed as she smiled. "I had forgotten this feeling for a long time... This is how it feels to lose." Stella said as she closed her eyes and put a hand to her chest before she looked back towards Saya and Kurono. "How about him?" She asked. "Nii-chan's alright." Saya said and Kurono nodded.

"Like she said he's fine. To consume everything in a single minute. It's a big move a person can only do once a day. That's what he used. For someone of weaker magic power it'd be extremely exhausting but him who has an A rank in magic capacity he's definitely a lot more wasted than you are. However, it's not life-threatening. If it was I wouldn't let him even use it." Kurono said and Stella looked at the woman with a questioning look.

"Director. What is this all about?" Stella asked. "What do you mean?" Kurono asked innocently. "Don't play dumb. I heard what that last move he used was called. He's the missing prince of the Hiryū family. That means Saya there is the missing princess. So how can it be that two people everyone thought were probably dead by now are here, alive, and they look so.. different?" Stella asked and Kurono sighed.

* * *

"Well, for Saya her hair is dyed, and she's wearing colored contacts." Kurono said. It was then that the small girl took out the violet colored contacts to reveal her sky blue eyes and she smiled. "As for Drayko.. He's a special kid. He's always enjoyed being a blazer." Kurono said and Stella just stared at her and blinked. "But.. the way he was acting earlier.." Stella said. "Drayko's a generation. You know what that means right?" Kurono asked and Stella's eyes widened.

"He's a generation. He has two elements merged together. That means his appearance.." Stella said and Kurono nodded. "Yes his new appearance is because he lost control and as for his merged element its the combination of ice and electricity manipulation which has come to be called the cryo-lightning manipulation. He can control electrified frozen energy to use in the form of ice or lightning." She said and Saya looked down some while Stella looked confused.

"But how? If a generation loses control of their power it ends in their death. So how is he still alive or even standing?" Stella asked and Saya spoke up to answer. "We're not sure. No one is. But I'd say it's because nii-chan is super strong. His will is stronger than anyone in the entire world. But.. but nii-chan isn't the same anymore." Saya said as she teared up and Stella looked even more confused. "What do you mean he's not the same?" Stella asked.

* * *

"The first time nii-chan lost control.. I was with him. In his arms." Saya said and Stella looked surprised. She hadn't heard of anyone surviving being in close proximity to a generation losing control let alone being right in the generation's arms as their power went berserk. _**'One's a generation who survived having their power run wild and the other survived it happening. The two of them..'**_ Stella thought. However, it was then that she heard the sound of Saya's voice break her out of her thoughts.

"After that day, Nii-chan stopped caring. He pushed people away. I've lived the last 5 years watching my nii-chan in pain, too afraid of his own power to even smile. I hated it! I hated seeing my nii-chan like that and being unable to do anything! I'd forgotten how bright nii-chan's smile used to be. But.. Your fight with him today its the first time I've seen him really smile in years.. So thank you!" Saya said tears rolling down her cheeks as she bowed her head and Stella looked surprised.

She hadn't thought that Drayko's situation had, had that big of impact on his family. But now.. she was seeing the full effect. Drayko had been scarred to the point of sealing away most of his feelings and pushing people away. Saya felt useless as she was forced to watch her older brother live the way he was. Stella was so shocked, that she struggled to think of how to reply. She couldn't just say 'it was no problem' or 'there's no need to thank me' because.. this was a big deal for the little girl.

* * *

"It's.. (sigh) Your welcome, Saya. I'm glad you could see him smile again." She said and Saya lifted her head with tear stained cheeks and a smile spread across her face. "Yeah, I'm glad too." She said and Kurono smiled as she patted the little girl's head. "I have to thank you as well Vermillion. After Drayko lost control he decided that he and Saya needed to disappear from the world. So that's what happened and they came to live with me here in japan." She said as she walked towards the window.

She then released a small sigh as she looked out the window and stared at the sunset. "The two were homeschooled and Drayko continued to train like always. He wanted, still wants to control his power, but.. he's afraid to push it to its full might in fear that he'll lose control again. What you saw during your fight wasn't even his magic's full power or even its full capabilities." She said, and while Stella seemed to understand she was still confused about something.

"But why you? Why hide in Japan?" Stella asked and Kurono looked at Stella's reflection in the window. "Because I along with Saya and a few others believe in him. If you were to ever meet the members of the Hiryū and ask them what they thought of Drayko. Almost all of them except for a handful would tell you that he's a monster. A waste of time to try and help. They would say he's destined to be a failure. So that's why he chose here to hide." Kurono said before she turned to look Stella in the eyes.

* * *

"You can try your hardest to follow Drayko's path. I'm sure it won't be a waste of your time. But he's fighting his own battle alone. To survive.. To keep the people he cares about safe.. He wants to surpass the ones that fell before him. Plus you may be able to get through to him and show him it's alright to be happy again." Kurono said before she walked passed Stella and left the room with Saya following. Stella just looked at her bed as she remembered what Drayko had said to her earlier.

 _ **'I'm working my hardest to control what very may well kill me. I've been working too hard for too long and...'**_ Stella remembered as she looked even more upset and gripped her bed sheets. _**'I still have so many questions. What about his and Saya's parents? Don't they believe in him? Or what made him lose control in the first place? and also.. Why does he would think he's not aloud to be happy?'**_ Stella thought. "Drayko.." She said.

* * *

 **~~~Drayko and Stella's room~~~**

* * *

Stella had gotten cleared and left the infirmary. Her mind was still preoccupied with other thoughts that she never noticed when she made it back to the dorm room. She then opened the door to the room and walked inside. When she did she glanced around the room to see that the TV was on and that there was a news report on. _**'He must've woken up and turned it on.'**_ Stella thought.

"Today a video was found online of the knight Stella Vermillion having a mock battle with a white haired male student. It was revealed and confirmed that this white haired male is in fact the missing prince Drayko Hiryū of the Hiryū family. The video then showed a small 9 year old girl on the sidelines in the arena." The reported said as Stella glanced back and forth to look for the remote. Her eyes then saw it sitting on the arm of the couch in the room.

"It was verified that this girl was the white haired male's younger sister. Leading to the verification that this girl is none other than princess Saya Hiryū of the Hiryū family. We tried to ask the young prince and princess' aunt Kurono Shinguuji where the two have been all these years but she would not give a state-" The reporter started but Stella had gotten to the remote and turned the TV off.

* * *

 _ **'Word travels fast. They're big news already.'**_ Stella thought before she looked over at Drayko, who was asleep on the top bunk. She walked over to him and climbed up the ladder to get a better view of him. She saw that his shirt was riding up only a bit and decided to try and reach over to touch him. When her hand touched his back she blushed at the feeling of his skin. "So this is the back of a man..." She said.

 _ **'Its.. so soft.'**_ She thought as she caused his shirt to raise up some more. However, that was when she noticed the appearance of scars on his back. _**'How did he get these it almost if he had something shoot right through him.'**_ She thought before Drayko then rolled onto his back trapping her hand under his arm. "Th-this isn't good! W-well, Right, If I do this..." Stella said before she found herself on top of Drayko straddling his waist.

"Oops?" She said before she got her hand free. She then covered her mouth afraid she might wake him. She then glanced at his shirt and she saw a bit of it exposed abdomen. _**'Huh? The scars on his back are worse than the ones on his abdomen. I thought they went through and through.'**_ Stella thought. Stella moved her hand to touch his body, but pulled back. "N-no! I'm unmarried, and also a princess. Plus he's a prince too. It's disgraceful..." She said.

* * *

She then looked at Drayko's sleeping face as she began to think about it more. "But he saw me in my underwear. So it's just even, Right?" She said as she lifted up his shirt to see his toned and scarred body. She glanced at all of the scars that covered his body as if he had been through hell. Stella then glanced at the huge scar that went from his left shoulder to his the right side of his waist and saw how it crossed over his heart and began to reach for it.

"So this is the body of a man..." She said as she touched the part of the scar that went over his heart. It was at that moment that she felt a huge amount of his magical energy surge through her body. "Wow! Such strong energy!" She said as she started to breathe heavily while she held herself. A pleasurable cool feeling coursed through her as her blush reddened. "Wh-what's happening to me?" She said as she struggled to calm herself down.

"I don't know what's happening to you.. but what are you doing to me Vermillion?" Drayko asked suddenly with a tired half-lidded expression. Stella looked at him surprised the previous pleasurable feeling long forgotten. She immediately freaked out and stood up abruptly which resulted in her hitting her head hard against the ceiling which caused Drayko to chuckle lightly. After that Stella got down and sat on her bed while Drayko got the first aid kit.

* * *

He then moved over to her and check where she had hit her head. "There, all done." Drayko said as he finished putting a band-aid on Stella's forehead. "Th-thanks." She replied as she gently placed a hand on the wound. "It was nothing. Just glad it wasn't a serious injury." He said as he turned away to close up the first-aid kit. "I'm sorry." Stella said suddenly and Drayko looked back at her confused. "Huh? What for?" He asked.

"I've always despised when people put me in a certain box, yet I did the same to you. I called you a coward for trying to fail on purpose. It never occurred to me that maybe you were doing it for a reason. You just didn't want you or your sister to be seen as royalty anymore. I never tried to see that you're dealing with your own problems. And I never tried to look at who you really were. If I had, I wouldn't have lost it like I did." She said.

Drayko looked at her with a unreadable expression before he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "So you know? That i'm the missing prince and my sister is the princess, that is?" He asked and Stella nodded. "Yeah.. I also know that your a generation, too. Honestly I should've gotten to know you better. I completely lost it, Drayko." She said with a small smile on her face. Drayko looked at completely surprised for a moment before, for the 2nd time that day Drayko genuinely smiled.

* * *

 _ **'I guess she's not a complete idiot after all.'**_ Drayko thought before Stella's voice pulled him out of his mind. "Huh?" He asked and she sighed. "I said that's the second time you've truly smiled." She said and he looked down. "True.. I guess I haven't had much to really smile about." He said. "I heard it has to do with your powers as a generation. But.. I have to say your smile looks nice. Saya seems to have missed it." She said and Drayko looked at her.

"Saya? What did she say?" He asked and Stella smiled. "She thanked me because she got to see her nii-chan smile again. Anything else she said you'd have to ask her." She said and he chuckled. "I see." He said before silence fell between the two. However, it didn't last long as a smirk grew across Drayko face. "So.. Vermillion you'll be... my servant, right?" Drayko asked. "Huh?" Stella asked confused.

"The loser will obey the winner for the rest of their life, right?" Drayko asked and Stella blushed. "Well, th-that was, um... a figure of speech..." Stella stuttered as she looked away. "You'll do anything I say, right?" Drayko asked. "A-a-anything!? No! Not anything!" She said as her blush reddened and she crossed her arms. "I see. So the princess of the royal Vermillion family can't even keep a promise she made." Drayko said with he turned to look away from her with a sly smile.

* * *

At that Stella's face turned redder than a tomato as she glared at him. "Who said I wouldn't!" She shouted as she stood up from the bed before she marched over to Drayko. "Okay! Fine! I'll be your servant or dog or whatever you want me to be! Make me do whatever you ask! Make me fulfill your damn sexual desires! Pervert! Fool! I hate you!" She said as her cheeks puffed up while she pouted with a blush on her face and her arms crossed.

Drayko stared at her for a moment before the next thing he did would surprise anyone who knew him. He onto his back and started to laugh hysterically. It had been the first time he had truly laughed in years. "What's so funny!?" Stella asked. "I'm sorry its.. It's just I take back what I thought before about you not being a complete idiot." Drayko said as he calmed down and stood up while Stella glared at him.

"Ahem. Okay, this is an order Vermillion. Be my roommate." Drayko said and Stella looked at him both stunned and confused. "Huh?" She asked. "You see.. I'm not close to people.. at least.. not much anymore. I'm somewhat fine around my family, but.. I don't really have people that I close to like I used to. And it was during our fight that I realized.. that being close to people.. may not be so bad. So.. I want to be closer to you." Drayko said.

* * *

"C-close.. H-how dare you say such a thing to an unmarried princess? Really, for a prince you're truly insensitive." Stella said as she crossed her arms and looked away with a small blush and Drayko deadpanned. "Again. I repeat.. I take back what I thought before about you not being a complete idiot.." He said before he sighed. "I take it you still don't want to be roommates with a man?" he asked and Stella only glanced at him.

"In that case, maybe we should go talk to my aunt again.." Drayko said and Stella looked alarmed. "No..! I-I mean.. I don't.." Stella said before trailing off and Drayko arched an eyebrow. "What? So you do?" Drayko asked. Stella looked away from him before she sighed, puffed up her cheeks, and looked at him. "Let me be clear. It's only because this is an order! I have no desire at all to be close to you! Our families are rivals after all." Stella said.

"Oh? And how exactly is that the case?" Drayko asked. "Your from the Hiryū. Your every noble families rival and that includes mine." Stella said and Drayko shrugged. "Fine by me. I hope we can make this work, Vermillion." Drayko said as he held out his hand. Stella glanced at his hand before looking away. "Stella." She said and Drayko tilted his head. "Huh?" Drayko asked. "If you don't call me by my name, I won't try to make this work." she said as she closed her eyes.

A small smile spread across Drayko's face before he chuckled and then looked at her. "Alright then. I hope we can make this work.. Stella." Drayko said and Stella smiled brightly which made Drayko blush slightly. "If you insist on it Drayko. Let's try and make this work." Stella said as she held out her fist to him. Drayko smiled before he made a fist and gently bumped fists with her.

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Hospital In Japan~~~**

* * *

It was nighttime and Kurono was in what looked to be a hospital room sitting by a bed. The sound of soft beeps and hisses of machinery filled the room while she held the hand of the person in the bed. "I really wish you'd wake up. You damn pain in the behind." She said before she looked out the window and sighed. "Drayko and Saya would love to see you.. There not doing so hot right now, but.. It seems thing might get a little better." She said.

"There's this girl and get this she made Drayko smile and I mean really smile. For the first time in years since that night." She said and stayed silent while secretly praying. Hoping for a response she knew would probably never come. She then bit her bottom lip as she squeezed the person's hand. "The two of them.. They really miss you. Unfortunately.. I never had the heart to tell them that you've been here.." She said before she looked down.

"Even though they'd be happy that you're alive. You're stuck in this damn coma.. and there's not even a guarantee that you'll wake up. Drayko would probably blame himself for it and he'd be even more lost than he already is right now." She said before she stood up. "I'll come by again later." She said before she started to let go of the person's hand but.. The person in question chose that moment to squeeze Kurono's hand and she looked at the person shocked. "Ku.. ro.. no." The person said.

* * *

To Be Continued:

~Drayko's Harem~

Nene  
Shizuku  
Stella

* * *

Hey, Everyone:

Sorry, for not updating any of my stories in so long. I've been dealing with school and what not. But so everyone knows i haven't stopped working on any of my stories they're just really slow coming because of like I said school and also editing. As for what I plan to do with this story, I will most likely put in lemons. As for where it's going I've only seen the anime so studying up on what happens after the **selection battle arc** is going to take me time. However, that does give you all time to post in the review if you think there's someone who you think should be added to Drayko's Harem. Thanks for all your support. Also I put the voice actor list at the top since it's the first chapter but after this it'll be on the bottom of the page at the end of the chapter.

~Omegas790


	2. Selection Battle Arc II

Talking - "Hello"  
Thinking - _**'Hello'  
**_ Noble Arts or Techniques - **Hello**

I don't own Chivalry Of A Failed Knight, just my OC.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

• **~•._.•-•._.•An Old Friend•._.•-•._.•~•**

* * *

The sun rose, signaling the start of a new day. The light peered through the windows and into room, shining on Stella's face. The light hitting her eyes, caused her to stir. "It's morning already?" She muttered as she slowly opened her eyes. It was then, that a loud thud echoed in the room causing her to shoot and look around. She then looked down to see that Drayko had fallen to the floor from his bed. "Damn it." He groaned as he sat up and held his bruised face.

Stella couldn't take her eyes off of him for a moment for two reasons. The first being obvious he had fallen and she was worried. The second was because Drayko's shirt had ridden up showing his abs and she had a blush on her face. "Uh, good morning Drayko. Are you okay?" She asked and Drayko looked towards her with his hand still holding his face. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Good morning Stella." He said before he stood up.

He then walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. "So what are you doing today since we only have to attend the opening ceremony today?" Stella asked from her bed. "Well, I'm going to go for a run in a bit. As for later I'm not so sure, I might go and hang out with Saya or something." Drayko said before he turned of the sink and used a towel to dry his face off.

He then walked out of the bathroom and over to his closet. "A run? Then would you mind if I joined you?" Stella asked and Drayko shook his head. "Not at all come along if you want." He said as he grabbed his running clothes. "Okay!" Stella said as she smiled before she jumped out of her bed to also get ready. It didn't either long to get ready and head out the door for their run. Only if Drayko had told her it was a 20km run.

* * *

 **~~~Train~~~**

* * *

As everyone prepared for their day, a train was coming into town. On the train was Shizuku Kurogane. She was on the phone with her older brother Ikki Kurogane. Ikki no longer lived in the country because after the death of Drayko and Saya's parents they left enough money for Ikki for him to go out and find someone that would train him. The Kurogane didn't mind since he wouldn't be in japan to tarnish their great bloodline.

He currently, lived china where he's been learning all he can. Shizuku on the other hand was on her way to Hagun academy. "I wish you could come with me brother." She said. "Sorry Shizuku. You know I'm learning everything I can hear. Plus, I don't think anyone would take me seriously on wanting to become a knight with no magic." He said. "That's not true! You're a wonderful knight! I think so and if Prince Drayko and Princess Saya were around they'd say the same." She said.

That was another thing, Shizuku didn't know that Drayko and Saya were alive or that they were at Hagun academy. "I know your right.. You miss them huh?" Ikki asked. "Yes, I just wonder where either of them might be or.. if they're even alive." She said. "I have a feeling they are and you never know. They may be closer than you think." Ikki said which caused Shizuku to tilt her head slightly. Now if Shizuku could see Ikki's face she would see him covering his mouth holding in his laughter.

The reason was because he happened to see the news report and he knew that Drayko as well as Saya were both at Hagun Academy. He also knew that Shizuku didn't know yet, so he was keeping it from her so she could find out on her own. Pretty much he was going to let everything blow up in Drayko's face as his own little prank. _**'Drayko my friend good luck. No hard feelings but.. this is payback.'**_ Ikki thought.

"Hm, what do you mean brother?" Shizuku asked confused. "Oh nothing but good luck on your first day and be safe." Ikki said. "I will brother. Be safe." She said smiling. "Yeah, I will and if you ever see Drayko and Saya again tell them I said Hi." He said before he hung up. "I will." She said replied as she put her phone into her pocket. _**'Drayko. Saya. I wonder where you two are right now.'**_ She thought as she looked out the window.

* * *

 **~~~Hagun Academy~~~**

* * *

Drayko and Stella were running together down a path in the park. From the begging, Drayko ran until he stopped at a park table and pulled out a bottle of water. Stella showed up a bit after him breathing hard as she looked at him. "Are you seriously not tired?" She asked and Drayko glanced at her while he kept drinking from his water bottle. He then pulled the bottle away from his lips and sighed in relief.

"Nope, It's my routine to run 20km every day.." He said before he rolled his shoulders. "Besides this isn't as bad as my other routine but if it's too much for you, you don't have to come with me." Drayko said with a bit of worry in his tone. Stella looked at him and crossed her arms as she avoided his gaze. "I'm okay. This is nothing." She said and Drayko arched an eyebrow.

"Really? You seemed pretty tired when you showed up. Plus you do know that you have powerful magic that can compensate for your physical strength." Drayko said and Stella glared at him. "But so do you. So it's okay. And besides didn't I finish today?" Stella asked and Drayko sighed. "Geez, you really are competitive Stella." Drayko said before he held out his water bottle. "Here." He said and Stella looked at it with a small blush.

* * *

"B-but it's.." She said as her blush reddened. "It's a sports drink." He said and Stella shook her head. "Th-that's not what I mean. I mean, I'd be kissing you.. indirectly." She said as she looked down with steam fuming from her ears. Drayko then blinked a few times before he chuckled lightly. "Right, you wouldn't wanna drink out of something I put my mouth on.." He said before he pulled his water bottle back towards him.

"Besides it's not like it would be my first kiss whether directly or indirectly." Drayko said as he looked towards the sky with a somewhat nostalgic look in his eyes. "I-I didn't say that I minded.." She said before she abruptly paused and processed what Drayko had said. "Wait!? What!? You've already had your first kiss!?" She asked as she glared at him and Drayko looked at her before he tilted his head slightly.

"Well yeah, it was along time ago though." He said. "Who was it with!? How long ago!? And Why!?" Stella asked and Drayko arched an eyebrow. "Well it was back when I was 6. It was with my friend Shizuku. She kissed me after I had learned to use my powers to move a create an orb of ice with electricity sparking off of it. But why are you asking?" Drayko asked and Stella blushed as a smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

"Oh, Stella your not jealous of Shizuku are you?" Drayko asked and Stella looked stunned. "N-no way! W-who would be jealous of some kiss that happened 9 years ago! N-now never mind that. J-Just give it to me!" She said before she took the water bottle out of Drayko's hand. Drayko looked at her as he started to snicker before it fell to full out hysterical laughter and he fell to the ground.

"Oh my god! My side hurts! I haven't laughed like this in ages!" He said as he rolled on the ground. "W-What's so funny!" She asked confused. "So.. Stella. *Snicker* How and when should I *snicker* 'give it to you' hm?" Drayko asked as seriously as he could muster without laughing. Stella blinked a few times before her face turned red and she dumped the sports drink on his head. "Stupid pervert prince!" She said and Drayko sighed.

"You know it was meant to be a joke. You and Shizuku are seriously alike in some ways. She did the same thing once before I just can't remember why." Drayko said. "Uh Drayko." Stella called. "hm? Yeah, Stella." Drayko replied. "This girl do you.. Love her?" Stella asked with a blush. Drayko was surprised and he looked away with a blush of his own.

* * *

"Uh, I really can't say.. There's.. a lot I don't go into when that subject is involved. Plus I was kid the last time I saw her, so I'd be obvious that I didn't really think about those things. Why do you ask?" Drayko asked and Stella's face reddened before she looked away. "N-No reason just curious is all." She said before she glanced at him. "Uh do you wish you could see her again?" She asked and Drayko sighed.

"Uh, yeah I guess. I mean she was one of my best friends. Her brother, Ikki and I actually came up with the Itto Shura together. Saya liked spending time around her, too. But I probably won't be running into her anytime soon." Drayko said and Stella looked surprised. "Really!?.." She said before she coughed. "I-I mean why not? Why won't you see her anytime soon?" Stella asked hoping Drayko didn't notice the excitement that had been in her tone.

"Well.. Aunt Kurono told me she was going to a different chivalry school. It was one of the reasons I agreed to come to Hagun in the first place." Drayko said as he looked down. "You're avoiding her?" Stella asked and Drayko looked saddened. "I guess it seems like it, huh?" He asked before he sighed. "The truth is that it's more like I'm running away. While I know Saya would love to see them I don't think I can face them after disappearing like I did. I really am pathetic." Drayko said.

* * *

"That's not true." Stella muttered loud enough for Drayko to hear which made him look at her wide eyed. "You didn't want to drag them into everything. You didn't want them to get hurt. While you probably worried them, it was also a bit noble." She said and Drayko sighed. "Thanks.. Stella." He said and she smiled. "No problem, Drayko." She said before she realized something. "Uh, Drayko. You said earlier that the 20km run wasn't as bad as your other training routine, right?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. "Then what was your other routine that it was worse than this?" Stella asked and Drayko smiled sadly as a cloud of depression hung over his head. "Oh, uh. You know my aunt is a blazer right?" Drayko asked and Stella looked a bit worried but nodded anyway. "Yes, she's known as the World Clock if I remember correctly." Stella said and Drayko nodded.

"Yes she is and she's also friends with the demon princess Nene Saikyo who also happens to be a teacher here. And.. well.. the two of them.. sort of trained with me.. when I was younger after Saya and I disappeared." Drayko said and Stella stiffened. "T-they trained you?" She asked and he chuckled sadly. "Yep, and they didn't hold back at all." Drayko said. "O-oh, I'm sorry." Stella said. "Thanks." He said. "No problem." Stella said before her mind fully processed what Drayko had said.

If Drayko had been trained by Kurono and Nene then wouldn't that mean in some aspects Drayko should've out classed her and it was then that her face turned red, but not from embarrassment but instead it was from anger. "Wait? If they trained you, then does that mean you were holding back against me?" She growled and Drayko smiled innocently. "I have no idea what your talking about." He said before walking away. "Hey, get back here!" Stella shouted before she ran after him.

* * *

 **~~~Freshman Classroom~~~**

* * *

All the first years students had gathered to their homerooms. Drayko had his head down on the desk, while Stella sat on his right. On his left was surprisingly Saya who had decided she wanted to be with Drayko then stay cooped up in Kuruno's office all day. At the front of the classroom was a young woman with back-length dark hair that had bangs that covered her forehead and completely covered her ears as well.

The most significant thing about her appearance were the bags under her eyes. "Hello, freshman! Congratulations on making it in! I'm your teacher, Yuuri Oriki! I'm new, and this is my first time having a class. You can all call me Yuuri-chan." She said. "I can already handle that Yuuri-chan." Drayko said as he picked his head up off of his desk. Yuuri looked at him and a smile spread across her face.

"Oh, it seems I have Dray-Dray-kun in my class. Hi, Dray-Dray-kun!" She said and Drayko's head slammed back down immediately as everyone looked at him while snickering. "Yuuri-chan it's only Drayko!" He shouted. "Not in this class its not." She said and Saya giggled at her brother's misfortune. Drayko then heard the snickering and with an out of place creaking sound he turned his head to look at the people who were snickering behind him with an evil glint in his eyes which made them all freeze.

"Anyone of you even so much as mention this out loud will never see the light of day again, got it?" He said menacingly and everyone that saw him nodded rapidly. "Good then we'll have no problems." He said in a normal tone before turning his head back around and laying back on the desk while Saya giggled even more. "Nii-chan really scared them good, huh?" She asked and Stella sweat dropped.

"H-How can you just giggle at that?" She asked but her question went ignored. "Now there's no class today, but I have one thing to add.. about the selection match for the seven stars battle festival." She said. "Everyone, you do remember what the director said about it during the ceremony, don't you?" Yuuri asked. _**'Who could forget that?'**_ Drayko thought as his mind remembered the opening ceremony earlier that day.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

 _All the students were gathered in the auditorium, while Kurono stood in front of them all on the stage. "Up until last year, this school selected the representatives based on their ability score. But starting this year, it will be by actual fighting where all students participate. The top six winners will become the school representatives. This method is very simple and also fair to everyone." Kurono said._

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"So, the school matches will be starting next week! You'll be informed of your fight schedule and opponent by email to your student ID. So make sure to check them regularly!" Yuuri said before Stella raised her hand. "Teacher." Stella said and Yuuri quickly stopped her. "No, No. Call me Yuuri-chan, or I won't answer your questions." She said. This caused Stella and Drayko to sweat drop while the ends of Stella's ribbon fell.

"Y-Yuuri-chan." Stella stuttered out. "Yes. What is it, Stella-chan?" Yuuri asked with a smile. "Um, how many matches do we have to fight in total?" Stella asked and Yuuri developed a look indicating that she was thinking. "Well, easily over 10 matches per person. It's safe to assume that you'll have a match once every three days." Yuuri replied and a number of the students groaned.

 _ **'Well it's not like it concerns me. I'm not even going to deal with participating I'll just skip my first match, get disqualified, and I'll watch the rest of the time.'**_ Drayko thought. "If you don't want to fight, you can withdraw from the match! It won't badly affect your grade. But in my opinion, giving a fair opportunity to everyone is a very wonderful thing. So I encourage you all to try." Yuuri said.

It was then that she and Saya looked at Drayko with an unreadable look in their eyes. "Well then, everyone! This coming year, do your very best! Okay! Then together let's say Hip hip hooray!" Yuuri said before she suddenly vomited a huge amount of blood. "Y-Yuuri-chan!" Stella yelled. "No! Yuuri-chan!" Saya shrieked. "Damn it! Not again!" Drayko shouted before the three shot out of their seats and down to Yuuri.

* * *

 **~~~Infirmary~~~**

* * *

After Yuuri's little moment Drayko, Saya, and Stella quickly got her to the Infirmary. "I really must thank you three." Yuuri said before she seemed to look at Stella. "To tell you the truth, I vomit at least a liter of blood per day." She said before she started coughing. "Th-that must really be tough." Stella said and Drayko sighed. "You really shouldn't push yourself so hard, Yuuri-chan." Drayko said and Saya nodded. "Nii-chan's right. I'd hate it if something happened to you." She said and Yuuri smiled.

"Thank you for worrying you two, but you know, it was a day to celebrate, so I didn't wanna put an unhealthy look on my face." She said and Drayko sighed. "Geez, you troublesome woman what am I gonna do with you." He muttered before he noticed Stella looking at him. "What is it Stella?" he asked and she squeaked in mild surprise. "Sorry, I was just wondering.. You two seem really close to her." She said and Saya smiled.

"That's because Yuuri-chan knew our momma in high school. She's been visiting Icevale from time to time since nii-chan was born.." She said before Drayko continued. "After we came to live with aunt Kurono we saw her a lot more as well. It's actually why neither of us have a problem with calling her Yuuri-chan. We've both been doing it since we were a kids." Drayko said and Stella nodded. "I see." She replied before Yuuri smiled.

* * *

"Yes, Dray-Dray-kun was such a cute little baby. And Saya-chan was so adorable. But.. It's still unfortunate about that incident that though..." Yuuri said before she trailed off. The sad smile that had been on her face then vanished as she looked at Saya and Drayko with a bright smile. "But I'm always glad that you two are alright Dray-Dray-kun and Saya-chan." She said and Drayko sighed. "Yeah.." He said while Saya just watched him from the corner of her eye and Stella looked at him.

 _ **'An incident? Yuuri-chan seems to know about it. She could be just who I need to talk to, to get the answers I've been looking for.'**_ Stella thought. She was then pulled out of her thoughts as Drayko stood up and headed for the door with Saya behind him. "I'll see you later. So take care until then, Yuuri-chan." Drayko said and Yuuri nodded. "Yes, I will. Bye Saya-chan. Bye Dray-Dray-kun." She said. "Bye, Yuuri-chan." Saya said before she and Drayko left the room, leaving Stella and Yuuri to themselves.

Stella then just stared at the door questioning whether she should leave or not. "You're curious aren't you?" Yuuri asked getting Stella's attention and Stella turned to her. "Huh?" Stella asked nervously and Yuuri giggled slightly. "No need to be embarrassed or nervous. I can tell by the way you look at Dray-Dray-kun that you're curious about the incident. You know a few things, but you still have questions, correct?" Yuuri asked and Stella looked down before she nodded.

* * *

"You're right." She said before she moved a bit in her seat. "Yuuri-chan.. What happened to Drayko and Saya's parents? What happened to make him lose control? Why does he would think he's not aloud to be happy?" Stella asked and Yuuri sighed. She the looked out the window before she looked down to her own hands. "Stella you know about the reports of the avalanche in Icevale, right?" Yuuri asked and Stella stiffened. _**'What could that have to do with Drayko?'**_ Stella thought before she nodded.

"Uh, yes. The reports said that there was an avalanche in the mountains surrounding Icevale. The entire town was completely destroyed, but luckily no one was killed because every member had left to go to some secret location that is considered sacred to the Hiryu for some kind of rite of passage or something like that. However, now no one knows where they are. It's like they all just disappeared." Stella said and Yuuri developed a sad smile.

"You're close." She said and Stella tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?" She asked. "Yes, you see that story is nothing but a lie." She said and Stella's eyes widened. _**'A lie?'**_ Stella thought. "Wh-what do you mean a lie?" Stella asked. "It means exactly as it sounds. It's a lie that was fabricated by a member of the government that is friends with the director. This friend knows about Drayko being a generation and knows that what happened was a complete accident too." She said and Stella looked nervous.

* * *

"Th-then what really happened?" She asked but before Yuuri could respond another answered. "Nii-chan killed them all.." Stella heard and turned her head to see Saya standing in the doorway with her hair shadowing her eyes. "Wh-what?" Stella asked with wide eyes. "I said nii-chan killed them all. In a matter of moments he killed every man, woman, child, and animal. He even destroyed the hole town. Nii-chan and I.. we're the last Hiryu." Saya said and more questions filled Stella's mind.

"But h-" Stella was about to ask before Saya interrupted. "Are you sure you want to know.. about that night?" She asked before she paused. "Because if I tell you there's no going back." She said and Stella didn't hesitate to nod her head. "I understand. I'm sure." She said and Saya walked in before she locked the door. "Alright then. I'll tell you what happened that night." She said before she sat down and began to tell Stella the event of her and Drayko's past.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

 **~.~.Saya's POV.~.~**

 **[- 5 years Ago -]**

* * *

5 years ago when nii-chan was 10 and I was only 3 it was nighttime. Nii-chan was sleeping peacefully in his bed. I was curled up next to him because i had, had a nightmare and wanted to sleep next to him. I've always loved my nii-chan and I found sleeping next to him after I had nightmares much more calming than sleeping in my parents bed. It was about 11:30 when the sound of a loud crash woke us up.

"Nii-chan what was that?" I had asked and nii-chan put a hand on my head before patting me. I really loved it when he did that, i really miss it. "I don't know but everything'll be okay." He said reassuringly and I smiled before I nodded. "Alright." I said before he got out of bed and walked towards the bedroom door. I felt afraid of being left alone so I got out of bed too and followed nii-chan as he walked out the door.

We got to the top of the stairs when we heard another loud crash, but this time we heard papa scream from downstairs. I looked towards nii-chan and he towards me before we raced downstairs and turned into the living room to see mama fighting someone. Papa was on the ground, it seemed he was leaning against the wall but it was too dark to see him clearly. It was then that we saw the person mama was fighting stab through her with a sword.

* * *

"Mama!" I screamed and caused both the assailant and mama to look towards us. "Saya.. Drayko.. No.. You two need to run now! get out of here!" She yelled but before we could the assailant raced towards us and slashed toward us. I couldn't do anything, I was afraid and I froze. It was then that I felt nii-chan grab my hand and then felt myself forcefully pulled forward. I soon realized that nii-chan had somehow gotten us out of the way and passed the person trying to kill us.

The assailant then turned around and slashed again. It was then that I realized I was in the way. There was no way nii-chan could've gotten me out of the way in time. I immediately closed my eyes only to realize that I didn't feel anything before I fell back. I opened my eyes to see that nii-chan had gotten in front of me and had taken the slash but the movement had been so sudden that he tripped backwards.

It luckily saved his life, but it resulted in him getting slashed from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist. The man slowly walked towards us and nii-chan started to slide back while keeping me behind him the entire time. It was then that my hand touched something warm and wet. "Huh?" I asked before I looked to see that we had gotten closer to papa. It was then the light of the moon filled the room and my eyes widened.

* * *

"No papa!" I cried as I looked at papa's dead body leaned up against the wall. I then looked at my hands to see that I had touched his blood. Nii-chan then looked behind him and his eyes widened as he began to cry. "No, daddy!" He cried before he turned to look at the person who was obviously responsible for all this madness. "Why did you take my mommy and daddy away!? Why!?" Nii-chan growled.

I had never really heard nii-chan get angry before, I had to admit it was a little frightening. However, the person who had killed papa and stabbed mama seemed to think otherwise because he just laughed. I could tell he was a man by the way his laugh sounded. "Oh, the little beast wants to growl. If you really must know. This all happened.. because you exist." he said and we both looked stunned. "What?" Nii-chan asked obviously stunned.

"Like i said it's because you. A generation. Exist in the Hiryu and your father wanted you to lead them and the elders didn't want that. They would've preferred your sister lead if she doesn't turn out to be a generation like you. But since your father wouldn't budge they hired me to kill your father, your mother, your sister, and you. So this is all your fault. Just by existing you brought this on them and yourself." The assailant said before he raised his sword.

I was completely stunned. The elders did this because they didn't want nii-chan, who happened to be born a generation to lead our family. They ruined our lives because of their own arrogance and this man had the nerve to try and blame nii-chan for it. I felt angry but.. I didn't know what I could've done. "Well, enough chit chat. Time to die, you better say your prayers." The man said before he raced towards us ready to end our lives.

* * *

 **(Play Sad Anime Ost : Believe Me)**

Nii-chan must've felt it. Time seemed to slow as the realization that there was nothing we could do to stop the man settled in. It was then in that moment he turned around suddenly and hugged me close to his body. "N-Nii-chan?" I whispered startled by the sudden action. "I'm sorry Saya, but nii-chan isn't going to be around anymore." He whispered and I looked stunned. What did he mean he wasn't going to be around anymore, I wondered. "What?" I asked as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Yeah, I'll take the brunt of the attack and I want you to get out through the window. I just hope you can get away." he said and my eyes widened at what he meant. He was going to sacrifice himself and give me the chance to run. At that point I felt so helpless I didn't want to lose him, I had already lost mama and papa but him I didn't think I'd be able to survive at that point. I couldn't even speak as nii-chan pushed be back to get me closer to the window as the man closed in on him.

"Nii-chan!" I yelled as the man brought his sword down and he cut into flesh. However, it took me a moment to realize that the flesh he cut into wasn't nii-chan's.. It was mama's. She hadn't died after she got stabbed, but now.. now she was hugging nii-chan close to her protecting his body with her own. "Mom.. my?" I heard nii-chan ask. He was completely stunned at the sight of mama holding him and I think the part that really stunned him the most was the fact that she was smiling at him.

* * *

"My, my.. Such a good big brother.. wanting to protect his little sister.. But.. you can't die today sweetie.. you still need to keep her safe. I'm so proud of everything you've done. I wish i could stay to watch you two grow up. But it looks like your father and I will have to do that from heaven. Drayko remember to grow up to be a sweet and cool man like your father. And protect your sister." She said before managing to look at me.

"Saya sweetheart I want you to grow up to be a smart and beautiful young woman. Keep your big brother safe. And remember it's okay to be a crybaby believe me mama's one too." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Just remember that crying doesn't make you weak. It just means that you've been strong for too long. Lastly, I want both of you to remember that your father and I.. love you two oh so much." She said before the man pulled his sword out of her back.

Her body then fell to the ground, the life leaving her eyes. "Tch, such sweet words, but they were wasted. Your brats will be following you soon enough." He said but I couldn't take my eyes off of nii-chan. He looked so broken and destroyed. At that all the fire I had seen in nii-chan's eyes went out. He cried, for the first time in my 4 years of life I saw my nii-chan cry while he hugged himself and it broke my heart as his cries got louder.

* * *

It was then that violet and pale blue energy exploded outward from nii-chan's body, sending the assailant flying back. It was then that i realized nii-chan was losing control as the ground below him started to freeze over in a layer of violet ice. His heart had completely broken, and as such like all other generations his powers were going out of control. I then watched as his hair slowly turned white, right as I felt a painful feeling begin to sting my legs.

I looked down to see that the ground was freezing under me and I realized that with nii-chan losing control no one was safe being so close. The ice mixed with electricity stung worse than just dealing with one or the other. It was then that I started to move back ignoring papa's blood as it soaked my nightgown before my back touched the wall. I was afraid, nii-chan was losing control and I had no idea of what to do.

I looked towards nii-chan to see bolts of electricity jump through the air just as 4 ice crystals shot out of his back. My eyes widened as I saw nii-chan start to cough up blood while his right eye turned white. I was so afraid, nii-chan was losing control and I had no idea of what to do. My eyes then landed on mama's body which had frozen and I remembered what she had asked of me as I looked into her seemingly lifeless eyes.

* * *

She had asked for me to keep nii-chan safe and at the moment I wasn't even doing that. So I did the only thing I could do. I slapped my cheek to snap myself out of it. I then stood up and walked over to nii-chan. Walking across the icy ground hurt badly. It made me realize just how powerful nii-chan's powers as a generation really were, but I couldn't give up. As I got closer nii-chan started to cause a mini snow storm to fill the room.

I pushed forward until I was standing in front of him. I then fell to my knees before I hugged him. It seemed to get him to look at me before he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. It was then that I failed once again. Being in his arms comforted me, and seemed to drain me of all my strength. Everything that had happened on this night had finally taken its toll on me, so.. I screamed and I cried. I screamed my anger at those who had caused this.

I cried for the those of mama and papa. I screamed my hatred at the heavens for doing this to us. I cried at my failure to save my nii-chan who I wanted to save, to comfort but instead he ended up doing exactly that for me. It was then that I heard loud rumbling while I felt the ground shake. Large ice crystals started to rise out of the ground causing our house to collapse and then piles of snow covered us before everything went black.

 **(End Sad Anime Ost : Believe Me)**

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"After that.. I woke up only to find myself in a bed next to nii-chan." Saya said and Stella looked stunned while Yuuri looked saddened. Even though she had heard the story before it still wasn't easy to hear. "I remember the director had gotten a call from her friend in the government." Yuuri said gaining Stella's attention. "He had told her that Icevale was just.. Gone. At the time we had no idea what had happened. But when she heard that. She, myself, and Nene all left immediately for Icevale." Yuuri said.

"She was so worried just as the rest of us were. But she.. looked like.. the worst out of the three of us. When we got to where Icevale should've been we met with her government friend and searched for any possible survivors. The director found the two of them barely alive. Drayko was badly injured while Emilia had some pretty bad injuries herself primarily the bottom of her feet and both were freezing." Yuuri said before she sighed.

"They had been in the same spot buried under snow for a least a week and they were lucky to have lived in such a condition." Yuuri said and Stella looked over to Saya. She then examined the girl and noticed something she hasn't paid attention to. Saya had on her thigh-high leggings but she wasn't wearing shoes and now that Stella really thought about it Saya hadn't worn any since the two had met.

* * *

"Saya?" Stella said getting the little girl's attention. "Yes?" she asked. "Is that why you don't wear shoes? Because of the injuries to the bottom of your feet?" She asked and Saya looked down with a sad smile. She then took off her right legging to reveal that the bottom of her foot looked badly scarred. Her knees had some pretty bad scarring and then there was some light marks on the back of her legs and Stella looked stunned.

"Nii-chan's power is ice and electricity mixed. It's true form is electrified frozen energy. It's dangerous because if a person is in direct physical contact with ice for too long the water present inside the cells of whatever body part that's in contact with the ice then freezes and form ice crystals. That's what the ice aspect of nii-chan's powers do." Saya said before she slid her legging back on before she continued.

"The electricity aspect of nii-chan's powers then cause these ice crystals to burst faster than they're meant to and much more violently causing damage to the frozen tissue. That's what happened to my knees, the back of my legs, and my feet which is as you guessed the reason I don't wear shoes. I find them very irritating. Now while he can do things like form ice crystals or frozen lightning bolts. This damaging effect is what all of nii-chan's attacks are doing and at varying levels." She said.

* * *

At this point Stella felt completely frozen inside. She had gotten her answers only to find out that the truth was horrible to say the least. But she now knew about the incident what had happened. It allowed her to really put things into perspective. _**'Drayko.'**_ She thought before she pulled her knees up and hugged her legs. "So.. That's why he's afraid to tap into his full powers." She said and Yuuri and Saya both nodded.

"Yes, he's afraid that the same thing will happen again. It's why he believes he's not aloud to be happy. After killing so many and hurting the one person he was meant to protect.. He came to believe that he didn't deserve to be happy or have good lasting memories. He believes that he doesn't deserve to live out his dreams or have friends. He also believes that.. he doesn't deserve to.. be loved by another." Yuuri said before she fell silent for a moment as tears welled up in her eyes.

Reminiscing these events was really painful, she much like the other people around Drayko hated seeing him so beaten down. But she felt Stella needed to know everything at this point. She hoped that maybe... "Because of how he feels he decided that he and Saya needed to get away from it all. So.. he decided that they needed to disappear. He even went so far as to let his two closest friends think he just went missing or ended up dead." She said as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

At this point she couldn't take it anymore and she fell silent as she looked down. "Nii-chan even gave up on his dreams to participating and trying to win the Seven Stars Sword Art Festival, the King of Knights Tournament, and the God of War League." Saya said suddenly and Stella's eyes widened. _**'He wanted to enter all of those. To prove himself and he just.. threw it all away.'**_ She thought before she stood up.

"I.. I have to go. I'm going to go find him!" She said before she felt a tug on her clothes and she looked down to see Saya with her hair shadowing her eyes. "You know I never said I was letting you have free reign with nii-chan's heart, but.." She said before she placed a hand on Stella's stomach. "Tag.. Your it. So.. please look after nii-chan for a little while for me.. please?" She asked and Stella smiled softly before placing a hand on Saya's head.

"Of course, I promise. You'll get to see the old Drayko again, Saya." She said before she turned and ran out of the room. Yuuri watched as Stella left before she smiled softly. _**'Your so lucky dray-dray-kun. You have people who care about you very much. Even if you don't want to see it yet.'**_ she thought before she looked towards Saya who's shoulders were trembling as her hands balled up tightly. _**'No matter how much it hurts, they'll still try to get through to you.'**_ She thought.

* * *

 **~~~Outside~~~**

* * *

Drayko walked around the campus with his hands in his pockets. While his face looked calm, his mind was anything but. As it was plagued by the sounds screams and the images of every person that lived in Icevale flooded his mind. Then the image of Saya, having difficult walked passed through his mind and his eyes grew even colder. _**'I can't forget it.. I can never forget it.. If all the lives I took can't be happy then why should I get to.'**_ Drayko thought.

"Wow! Its the Prince!" a girl said. "He's so cute! I hope he's single! I want him so badly!" Another girl said. "What's with his eyes? They're so unique." a 3rd girl said and Drayko gritted his teeth. _**'These stupid eyes. They aren't unique.'**_ Drayko thought. "Drayko!" Stella yelled as she stopped at his side. Drayko turned towards her alarmed and saw that she was panting. "Stella! What's up!? Is Yuuri-chan okay!? Is Saya okay!?" He asked clearly worried.

"Drayko, calm down. There both fine. Sorry if I worried you." She said and Drayko sighed in relief. "Oh, that's good. Then why'd you run after me like something terribly bad had happened?" He asked. "I was only trying to catch up to you. I've been looking for you. I wanted you to know that I know. I know about it." She said and Drayko arched an eyebrow. "You mind clarifying things for the prince here Stella? Cause he's very lost right now." Drayko said as he pointed at himself.

* * *

Stella then blushed before she walked closer to him so she could lean up to his ear. "I-I'm trying to tell you. I know about what happened at Icevale.. I know about how you lost control." She whispered and Drayko's eyes widened as he seemed to go pale. He started to back up, so that he could cut and run but Stella preempted any way of escape when she grabbed his arms and stopped him.

"Drayko, wait! I'm not afraid of you or anything like that.." She whispered before she started to feel a little nervous. "Drayko. I.. I want to help you." She said and Drayko looked at her with a sad look. "Stella you can't help me.. I don't deserve it." Drayko said before he muttered the last part but Stella was still able to hear it. "Don't do that. Don't start thinking that you don't deserve to be happy, or have dreams, or be loved. Because you do!" She said.

"Stella I can't I hurt so many people. Parents who will never see their children again. Children who will never see another Christmas or have another birthday again. So how can I be allowed to be happy when none of them will?" Drayko asked. Stella was about to respond but she before she could a random girl jumped and latched onto Drayko's arm. "Hiryu Senpai!" The girl said and Drayko tried to pull his arm away but the girl had a tight hold.

* * *

"Wow, I can finally talk to you, Senpai!" The girl said and Stella's face turned red. "W-w-w-what are you doing, Drayko?!" She asked. "That's actually my question!" Drayko said before he looked at the girl. "Soo.. who are you?" Drayko asked. "I'm Kagami Kusakabe, we're in the same class. I'm a big fan of yours!" Kagami said as her huge breasts pressed against Drayko's arm. "Oh, okay then. What do you want?" Drayko asked feeling very uncomfortable.

He knew he said getting close to people may not seem so bad but this was definitely not what he had in mind. And this girl Kagami Kusakabe, made him feel unnerved. She had the same name as his father despite her being a girl and it left him a bit.. emotionally weakened. He just wanted the conversation to end so he could get away. Stella on the other hand puffed up her cheeks as she crossed her arms while she watched Kagami flirt with Drayko, which he noticed.

"I happened to see the mock battle the other day. Senpai, you must be the strongest in the world." Kagami said. _**'Not really.'**_ He thought before he sighed. "T-thanks for the compliment, Kagami." Drayko said as he tried to get his arm out of her grip again. However, Kagami just squeeze her chest onto his arm some more, strengthening her grip. "To tell you the truth, I'm thinking about starting a newspaper club. And I want you to be on the front page of the historic issue! Please! Let me interview you!?" she asked.

* * *

Drayko sighed and was about to decline before he noticed something important. Everyone had in the immediate area who had heard Kagami's question was now looking at them. _**'This little witch! She set me up!'**_ He thought before Stella groaned. "Oh, goodie for you. You're already so popular on the first day of school." Stella said before she stormed off and Drayko glared at her back. "Fine, storm off we were done talking anyway!" Drayko said.

 _ **'Oh no we're not you big idiot. Not by a long shot. You may not want to believe it but you do deserve to be happy so I'll follow you and help you see that. I promised Saya and myself.'**_ Stella thought. Drayko then looked back towards Kagami and remembered that she was still latched onto his arm. "I've already decided the headline! Drayko Hiryu, The lost prince knight who defeated the genius knight, wins flawlessly!" she said.

"Y-yeah, anyway, let's talk about that later." Drayko said. He then noticed that she had been slightly distracted, and so he used that opportunity to get out of her grip before he walked away. As he walked, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Geez what a day." He muttered before someone called out to him. "D-Drayko!" He heard before he immediately came to a screeching halt. _**'Th-that voice. I know that voice, but it couldn't be, could it?'**_ He thought before he looked around.

* * *

 **Play Sad Anime Ost : I Will (Piano)**

His eyes then landed on a very familiar face, that made time seem to freeze. _**'Shizuku? She's still so..'**_ He thought as he stared at the stunned face of his childhood friend. "Shizuku." He said before she started moving closer to him. "Hey, That's..." Someone said. "Yeah, it's Lorelei!" Another said. "The second best freshmen!" Someone said. When Shizuku made it up to him, she just stared at him as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Prince Drayko.. I-Is that really you?" She asked and Drayko just nodded. "Y-Yeah.. Its me Shizuku. I.. I hardly recognized you." He said and she looked into his eyes a bit worried. "Is that bad?" She asked and he shook his head. "Not at all. I just mean you look.. very beautiful." He said and Shizuku blushed. "Th-Thank you, and look.. very handsome." She said and Drayko blushed slightly.

"Th-Thanks. and uh, how's Ikki?" Drayko asked. "H-he's doing well, he's training in China right now. Oh and.. He says hi." She replied and he nodded. "I see." He replied. It then fell silent between the two. They were both too stunned at seeing each other again to say or do anything else. Shizuku just stared at the boy in front of her and examined every detail of his body. _**'He's gotten a lot taller. Did he dye his hair? And.. What happened to his eye?'**_ She thought.

Meanwhile, Drayko's mind was everyone else. _**'I.. This wasn't supposed to happen. Aunt Kurono said..'**_ He thought before realization struck him. _**'She lied! B-But why would she lie about Shizuku coming here?'**_ He thought. It's not that he didn't want to see Shizuku, it's just like he had explained to Stella. He was running away and he knew it. He couldn't face her, not with the turmoil that swirled in his mind.

He did have a crush on Shizuku when they were younger. They were the same age and she was sweetest person he knew. He knew that if he saw her his mind and heart would be at war with each other, just like they were in this moment. His mind was saying that he didn't deserve to be happy and he knew that but his heart.. His heart was beating erratically at seeing Shizuku again. It wanted him to reach out and hold her and never let go.

It wanted him to hold her tight as he whispered sweet promises to her about how he was never going to leave her side again. The two smiled at each other for a moment before Shizuku gently pushed Drayko against a column and pressed her lips to his. Drayko was stunned for a moment and it was that moment that his heart took control and he wrapped his arms around her. It was then he remembered what his aunt had told him and Saya yesterday.

 **End Sad Anime Ost : I Will (Piano)**

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"You know she cried when you two disappeared." Kurono said and Drayko as well as Saya looked at her surprised. "R-really?" He asked. "Sh-she cried?" Saya asked and Kurono nodded. "Saya, you were like family to her and Drayko.." She said before she paused and looked him in the eyes. "Well, she really loved you." She said and the siblings looked at her even more surprised. "I never knew that." Saya said as she looked down. "Neither did I." Drayko muttered.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Everyone looked on in shock at Drayko and Shizuku kissing. Most if not all the girls were cursing Shizuku in their minds while the reverse could be said for the boys and what they were thinking of Drayko. The only exception was Kagami who started taking pictures of the whole thing. Stella on the other hand felt anger well up inside and felt like she wanted to end the petite argent haired girl. "Wh-what the hell!?" Stella said.

"It's a scoop! Scoop! Scoop!" Kagami said as she continued to take pictures. Shizuku and Drayko kept kissing until Shizuku moved her head back. She then looked into Drayko's eyes as she placed her hand on his cheek. "I've missed you for the longest time, Drayko." Shizuku said. Then she surprised everyone again when she slapped Drayko in the face. "Dang it! Shizuku what was that for!?" He asked as he held his reddened cheek.

* * *

 **Play Sad Anime Ost : I Will (Piano)**

"That was for scaring me! I thought something really bad happened to you! I didn't know if you or Saya were alive or not! I've been worried about you two! You big dummy!" She said before she started sobbing. Drayko looked at her completely shocked. It was then that the words 'she cried when you two disappeared' and 'and Drayko.. Well, she really loved you.' echoed inside his mind and his head looked down as his hair shadowed his eyes.

It was at that moment that his heart made a very convincing argument to get a one up over his mind. _**'Despite saying I don't deserve to be happy, I never stopped to think how it would affect everyone else.'**_ He thought before he lifted his right hand and covered his eyes. _**'Damn it Drayko! How has being gone effected Shizuku. How has saying and thinking you don't deserve to be happy effected Yuuri-chan, Aunt Kurono, or Nene. Crap how has it affected Saya! Damn it you idiot!'**_ He thought.

Tears welled up in his eyes but they didn't fall. He wouldn't let himself do that not now. Not when he's the reason Shizuku was crying at this very moment. Drayko then uncovered his eyes before he pulled Shizuku into a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry Shizuku.. I never meant to scare you like that. I never meant to make you cry. Geez, I'm really showing my pathetic side a lot today." He whispered into her ear while she cried into his shoulder.

"I wouldn't say pathetic.. You're just a little late on the uptake.. J-just promise me.. You'll never do something.. Like this again." She said as she held onto him tightly. Drayko could tell she was holding on scared that if she let go he'd vanish all over again. He knew the feeling well. After all he had done it himself only slightly and only for a moment.. on the night of the incident when his mom protected him with her own body.

"Yeah, I promise." He said before Shizuku pulled back. He then looked into her jade eyes and for the second time in that moment his heart took control. His right hand reached up and caressed her cheek. Shizuku leaned into his touch, having missed it for so long. She was then surprised herself along with everyone else when Drayko pulled her into another kiss.

 **End Sad Anime Ost : I Will (Piano)**

* * *

"What!? the!? hell!?" Stella shouted. "H-hey, Drayko! W-w-what the hell are you doing!?" She asked. Shizuku pulled out of the kiss, already missing Drayko's lips against hers with a blush on her face. She then turned her head and looked towards Stella. Shizuku knew immediately that Stella was jealous. She had always been pretty observant, capable of telling if any girl showed any real interest in her childhood crush.

"We're kissing I'd think it'd be obvious. It is used as proof of affection. So it's only natural that two childhood friends like Drayko and I who have been reunited after so long do it too. It's like a greeting in foreign countries." She said and Drayko arched an eyebrow. "Really?" Drayko asked. "In my country, childhood friends don't kiss like that!" Stella said. "In any other country, actually!" Kagami said and Drayko just looked at Shizuku.

"You hear that?" He asked and Shizuku just smiled. "That's them. This is about us, Drayko. Considering we've been apart and longing for each other for 5 years, even sleeping together would be a simple greeting for us." She said and Drayko blushed slightly. "Wha?" Drayko muttered. "Don't lie to him! That in no way would be some simple greeting!" Stella shouted before Drayko sighed and patted Shizuku's head.

* * *

"Geez, Shizuku. That's not like you at all and you're a girl. You shouldn't be talking like that so carelessly." Drayko said and Shizuku smiled. _**'So protective of me as always.'**_ She thought. "I was just joking. But if that's what you want.." Shizuku said before she went in to kiss him again. "Oh no you don't!" Stella said before she grabbed Shizuku and pulled her off of Drayko. She then moved Shizuku over to the side before she got in Drayko's face.

"Drayko pull yourself together! Why are you letting this situation continue?" She asked and Drayko arched an eyebrow. "What are you freaking out about Stella? She's known me since we were kids and I haven't seen her in 5 years. Plus she was the first girl to kiss me so it's not like its weird or anything. Besides why do you care?" Drayko asked. "Huh!? B-b-but Drayko!" She stuttered.

"Don't but me. She's my childhood friend, we've known each other longer, and last I recall, I thought you said you weren't-". Drayko started to say, but he was immediately interrupted by Stella putting her hands over his mouth. "Sh-shut up! shut up! shut up! shut up! shut up! shut up! shut! up!" Stella said as she blushed furiously. "You're.. the Princess Stella I've heard about, correct?" Shizuku asked.

* * *

"Yeah, what of it?" Stella asked as she turned her head to look at Shizuku. Once she did she saw the petite girl standing there with a dark blue aura surrounding her boy with the occasional appearance of snowflakes. "Who are you to go around and get in the way of us? To interrupted a simple conversation between childhood friends?" She asked and Stella stood up while glaring at her.

"That was no simple conversation. A 'simple' conversation like 'that' shouldn't exist between childhood friends." She said and Shizuku waved her off. "That's for me and Drayko to decide.. Besides.." She said before she glared at Stella. "You don't know anything about us. If you did then you'd keep your mouth shut, little miss princess from a countryside." Shizuku said. "I know things about him, so.. so I am related to things.. in a way." Stella said softly and Drayko looked at her like she was crazy.

He didn't want Stella involved in his issues. She knew that well, but even now she was still pushing. "No, the hell your not." Drayko said but his comment went ignored while Shizuku arched an eyebrow. "Oh? And how are you related in a way, hmm?" Shizuku asked. In response Stella started to blush as she fidgeted around a little which made Drayko feel off. _**'Wait she's not going to say..'**_ Drayko thought concerned.

* * *

"W-well, Drayko is..." Stella said. "Stella you wouldn't?" Drayko asked but his words went ignored. "He's...?" Shizuku asked. "I'm serious Stella don't do it." Drayko said but his words again no one seemed to pay attention. _**'She's not complete idiot she won't say what I think she's about to say, right?'**_ Drayko thought. "He's my master, and I'm his servant!" Stella said a little too loudly and everyone except Shizuku and Drayko gasped.

"I was right your not a complete idiot.. You're a completely blithering moron." Drayko said in a bored tone before Kagami got in his face. "A big scandal!" Kagami said. "The headline of the first issue should be changed to.. Struggle in arms. The lost prince and a bonded princess servant in closed room for 72 hours!" Kagami said. "That's long. that's wrong. and that ain't happening." Drayko said.

"It's not wrong! When you won the battle, you gave me an order." Stella said and Drayko narrowed his eyes at her. "And that order was..?" He asked and Stella blushed as she poked her fingers together. "Stella, I order you to share a bed with me." She said as everyone seemed to see that she had 'remembered' an extremely cool and suave looking version of Drayko holding her close while asking the same question.

* * *

Drayko's right eyebrow started to twitch while he just stared at her with a blank face. "Okay one: I repeat your a blithering moron, two: Who was that cool guy?, and three: I'm going to freaking end you." Drayko said as his magic flared a bit and the temperature around him dropped a bit as sparks flew off of him. "Is this true?" Shizuku asked him and Drayko's aura died out as he looked at her to see her aura become a heavy and a bit murderous.

"W-what's that, Shizuku?" Drayko asked a bit nervously. "Drayko, I'm asking you if it's true? Did you do all that hold me, comfort me, and even kiss me while you've been trying to get into the pants of this nuisance." Shizuku asked. "No.. you see we have a bunk bed and-" Drayko started to say but Stella choose that moment to interrupt him. "It's all true! Very true! 100%!" Stella said and Drayko turned his head and stared at her.

"I'm going to seal you inside a block of ice and send you off to sea." Drayko said while Shizuku giggled maliciously. "Heh.. heh.. heh.. I see. In that case, I'll just kill you, you stupid princess and set my Drayko free." She said as she held up her right hand. "Splash, Yoi Shigure!" she said as she made her device, a silver bladed tanto that she held in a reverse grip appear in her hand. "Uh, you can't be serious, right Shizuku?" Drayko asked and Shizuku smiled at him.

* * *

"It's alright, Drayko. I'll be fine my element is water. Stella's is fire.. I can completely kill her." Shizuku said and Drayko tapped his chin before he shrugged. "Oh right. Forget I said anything and carry on then." Drayko said and Shizuku's smile brightened. "Serve me, Laevatein!" Stella said as she summoned her device and pointed it at Shizuku. "That's a very modest device. Just like your breasts." Stella said.

"The same goes for you. When you have breasts with no class, you have a tasteless device. They're both wastefully large." Shizuku responded. "Well, well, well. Words of jealousy from someone with poor breasts and mind are really hard to listen to." Stella said. "Why should I be jealous I already took Drayko's first kiss a long time ago and his second and third just today. Plus even before that day Drayko's father even said he could see us getting married. So if anyone's jealous it's you." Shizuku said.

"Ugly." Stella said. "Fat." Shizuku responded. _**'Wait? Why do I feel like I forgot something important that has to do with this very situation.'**_ Drayko thought. "Go to Hell!" The two girls yelled as they attacked each other. _**'Oh that's right devices aren't aloud to be used in or out of school.'**_ Drayko thought but it was too late to do anything as the attacks fired by two very angry girls collided and resulted in an explosion.

* * *

 **[- A Few Hours Later -]**

* * *

Suffice to say, Kurono had found out about the incident involving Stella and Shizuku. She immediately dragged the girls off and lectured them before deciding their punishment for using their devices on school grounds. "Inside or outside of school, the use of devices in other than a permitted area is forbidden." Kurono said as she looked upon Stella and Shizuku. The two were inside a girl's restroom with mops.

Kurono had decided that cleaning the girl's restroom floor would be a suitable punishment for the two. "Now normally, you'd be suspended for doing something so stupid. However, taking into consideration that it was your first day, I'll be having you clean the restrooms for a week. You can thank me for this generous punishment." Kurono said. "Thank you very much, Director." Stella said.

"I'm sorry. I'll never do that again." Shizuku said and Kurono smiled. "Good. You can go home after you finish all the female restrooms in the school. Oh, and there are 27 of them, just so you know." She said smugly before she left the two to their punishment. However, even with this punishment Stella and Shizuku continued to glare at each other out of the corner of their eyes as they cleaned. "Washboard." Stella said and Shizuku's eye twitched.

* * *

"Advertising balloon." Shizuku said which resulted in the same response from Stella. "The size of an infant's." Stella replied and Shizuku tightened her grip around her mop. "Bigger than an old whore's." Shizuku retorted and Stella's grip tightened around her own mop as well. "Wet bucket." Stella said and Shizuku grit her teeth. "Small fireworks." Shizuku growled out and Stella grit her teeth. "Zero feet above sea level." Stella growled out. "Mt. Everest!" Shizuku said heatedly.

"A broken and flat water pillow!" Stella said a bit too loudly. "Over-inflated sex doll!" Shizuku threw back, but before Stella could retort Kurono suddenly came back. "Oh and vermillion." She said surprising the two girls. "Y-yes, Director?" Stella asked. "I heard from Yuuri and Saya that you know about the incident." Kurono said and Shizuku's eyes slightly widened as she looked at Stella. "Uh, yes I do." Stella said as she looked down a bit, remembering what she had learned earlier that day.

"I see and just curious but have you been able to get through to him?" Kurono asked and Stella shook her head. "No, sorry director. He still feels like he doesn't-" Stella started to say but Kurono cut her off. "I see well maybe you could get some help with that. I happen to know that there's a few people you've come in contact with here who know him a bit better than you do." Kurono said before she walked off.

* * *

 _ **'People I've come in contact with who know him a bit better that I do? Who?'**_ Stella thought before it all hit her. Drayko had mentioned a few people that were in his life after the incident. She then turned her head slowly and looked at Shizuku. _**'She knows him better than I do. And so does this Ikki guy I've heard about. So does Saya, then there's Yuuri-chan, then there's Nene Saikyo, and the director.'**_ She thought.

"What?" Shizuku asked and Stella shook her head. "It's nothing I'll talk about it later." She said. The two then went back to cleaning as well as insulting each other. After a few more hours the two eventually finished cleaning all of the female bathrooms and they were tired and wanted to go home. "I-I think I'll give you a break now!" Stella said as she glared at Shizuku and Shizuku smirked.

"So you admit to losing? Then I want you to stay away from Drayko for the rest of your life." Shizuku said and Stella crossed her arms. "I don't admit that! And I'm sorry to tell you, but it's impossible to stay away from him forever.." Stella said before she sighed. "Besides that's not what I'm talking about." Stella said and Shizuku realized where the conversation was going. "That's right the director said you knew about the incident. But what was it you were saying?" Shizuku asked and Stella sighed.

* * *

She didn't want to rely on Shizuku. It was obvious to the two that they both had feelings for Drayko. Its what led to them immediately hating each other. But right now.. Stella wouldn't be able to get through to Drayko on her own. She didn't have the benefit of knowing for years like Shizuku or a few other people did. "I know why Drayko disappeared after the incident." Stella said and Shizuku's eyes widened. "You do? Why? How?" Shizuku asked completely unnerved.

She had been asking herself that for years, and could never figure out why he just up and disappeared. But now here was the source to that answer. "Yuuri-chan and Saya told me.. That after everything.. after killing so many and hurting Saya. He just.. stopped believing that he deserved to be happy, or have good lasting memories, or live out his dreams, or have friends, or.. be loved by another." Stella said as she and Shizuku began to tear up.

"Saya said he's given up on his dreams to participate and try winning the Seven Stars Sword Art Festival, the King of Knights Tournament, and even the God of War League." Stella said and Shizuku felt cold after hearing that. She then fell to her knees as she held a hands over her chest. "That's why he left. why he disappeared. He thought.. He didn't deserve to have us around.." She said before she started to cry.

* * *

"That's crazy! Almost every person in that damn town hated him! With how most of them treated him, he deserves to be the happiest now that he's free, but.. Instead he's in pain! He's suffering!" Shizuku cried and Stella looked at the girl. _**'Drayko.. I wish you could truly see that while you suffering might make most of the people who lived in Icevale happy.. It's tearing the rest of us apart.'**_ She thought before she bent down to pat Shizuku's head.

"Yeah, Drayko's suffering, but.. That's why.. I.. I need your h-help." Stella forced out and Shizuku looked up at her. "What *sniff* do you want from *sniff* me?" Shizuku asked and Stella sighed. "We need to talk to him. But I.. I haven't known him long enough to get him to listen to me. Not completely anyway. Maybe if someone who's known him longer tried.. he'd listen and he'd see.. that he does deserve to be happy." She said and Shizuku wiped her face.

"Alright.. Then we have a temporary truce." Shizuku said as she held out her hand. Stella smiled before she gripped Shizuku's hand and the two shook on it. "Truce." Stella said before she and Shizuku stood up. "Oh, but before we go and find him we need to go and get a few more people." Stella said and Shizuku tilted her head. "Who?" Shizuku asked and Stella smiled. "You'll see." Stella said before the two girls were off on their mission.

* * *

 **~~~Park on Campus~~~**

* * *

Drayko laid on a park bench while he looked towards the sky. "I wonder.. Is what aunt Kurono said true? Mom. Dad. Are you two.. really watching everything that's happening right now?" He asked. In his mind, Stella's words of 'Don't do that. Don't start thinking that you don't deserve to be happy, or have dreams, or be loved. Because you do!' echoed in his mind. He remembered how he replied and remember that she looked ready to retort.

 _ **'I wonder what she was gonna say.'**_ He thought before he sighed. "Do I.. really deserve to be.. Happy?" He asked. "I think you really deserve it." A voice said and drayko sat up before he looked around before his eyes landed on Stella. "Stella. Look if you're here to try again after earlier I'm not interested." Drayko said and Stella shook her head. "No, I'm doing things differently. Besides I'll think you'll want to listen to what we have to say Drayko." She said and he arched an eyebrow.

"We?" Drayko asked and at that moment Kurono, Saya, and Shizuku walked up. "Aunt Kurono? Saya? Shizuku? What are you guys doing here?" Drayko asked before he saw are a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind him he felt a head on his shoulder. "Why we're here to talk to you my cursed ice prince." A voice said and Drayko glanced to see that it was Nene leaning on him. "Nene, too? Okay what's going on?" He asked.

"Like that indecent woman said we're here to talk little nephew and I think you'll all want to hear what everyone has to say." She said and Drayko arched an eyebrow. "Really? And what's keeping me from just racing off?" Drayko asked and Kurono smiled which made Drayko became as pale as a ghost. "It's you and Nene isn't it?" He asked and she nodded. "Exactly, they know you're completely incapable of fighting the 2 of us and you'd stand no real chance to begin with." She said and he sighed.

"Well, damn. Fine I'll be good." Drayko said and Kurono smiled. "See, you can be a good boy." She said and Drayko's eyebrow twitched. _**'Did I suddenly become a dog when I didn't realize it.'**_ He thought as Saya, Shizuku, and Stella walked over. Stella sat on his right, Shizuku on his left, and Saya sat on his lap. Nene kept her normal hold on him while Kurono stood across from him. "I guess I'll start." Shizuku said and Drayko looked towards her.

* * *

 **Play Sad Anime Ost : I Will (Piano)**

"Drayko.. I never knew you felt like you didn't deserve to be happy. Hearing that makes me sad because.. You've always been so kind to everyone even when they didn't deserve it. Most of your entire family saw you as a failure and a monster and yet.. You still care so deeply for all of them. I've always loved that about you and I still do." She said as tears started to roll down her cheeks while Drayko's eyes widened.

"I remember.. how you would always help my brother when my family was still doing the same thing to him. You more than anyone deserves to be happy because.. You've been through too much not to be. If you were never happy again then I don't think.. No, I know I could never be happy again when your in so much pain." She said before she leaned into his shoulder and continued to cry. "It looks like I'm next." Stella said and Drayko looked to her.

"Drayko.. I know we've only known each other for a short time and I don't have the luxury of having known you for years like Shizuku or anyone else, but.. I can honestly say.. that you're really sweet and really kind even if you don't want to admit it. And while you suffering may make some of the people who treated you badly back in Icevale happy if they were still alive.. what about the people that care about you?" She asked and Drayko eyes widened again. He had never really thought about before.

* * *

He had just been consumed by his own guilt that he never really thought it over. "I can tell you that it's not a fun thing to endure watching. It hurts to be honest. It honestly feels like being stabbed repeatedly.. You told me before.. that during our fight you realized that being close to people again may not be so bad. Well being close to people.. It also involves being able to be happy with those your close to." She said as tears rolled down her face.

She then leaned on his other shoulder with a sad smile. He felt Saya lean back against his chest and he looked down. "Nii-chan.. I remember how you used to smile all the time. I remember that one Christmas where you told me my gift was you spending the whole day with me.." She said as her hair shadowed his eyes. "I remember how you'd always let me sleep next to you when I had nightmares or.. how'd you pat my head when I tried really hard even if I messed up." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"But after what happened that night.. I started to feel.. so.. useless. You were in pain. I could see that easily. But no matter how much I tried.. You didn't budge. Then we hid and nothing really got better, you pretended to be fine but.. I could still see it. The pain. The guilt. Even when you looked at me. I could tell you felt guilty about me getting hurt." She said as he felt her start to tremble.

* * *

"But I stuck by you.. and did my best to try and make you feel better. But the pain never went away. I hated seeing my nii-chan look so broken. It was the same look you had when you realized that mama.." She said before trailing off. "All I want. Is to see you happy again. I'm sorry for being such a useless little sister.. But.. Could I please see my happy nii-chan again." She said and at that Drayko's head fell, his hair shadowed his eyes, and he bit his bottom lip.

He had only been starting to realize what his pain was doing to others, but now it was starting to become too much for even him. "It seems my dray-bou is finally starting see what he's been missing." Nene said with her eyes closed and a smile of her face before she continued. She didn't need to open her eyes to know that Drayko was listening or glancing towards her despite his hair hiding his eyes.

"You know.. I remember when we first met. I called you a little brat and you called me that accursed nickname." She said as her eyes opened revealing that she was a little ticked at the memory. However, it didn't last long before a soft smile appeared on her face. "But then.. you said the funniest thing. You said you'd become the strongest blazer in the world and that you'd beat me without some much as a struggle." She said.

* * *

"I remember I laughed but.. then I noticed something. The fire burning in your eyes when you said that. For a moment.. Just a fleeting little moment. It actually made me believe you. I remember my heart skipped a beat for the first time, it was kind of embarrassing. No man had ever been able to get me to react like that, but.. you did. You a 4 year old little brat got me a 13 year old to feel embarrassed and love struck." She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Then.. you surprised me even more. When you learned that I was a genius and had skipped grades. You didn't act like your pride had been wounded instead you.. I was cool. When you learned that I was only 6 when I fought Ku-chan in the Seven Stars Sword Art Festival.. You didn't act afraid of me instead you.. said I was amazing. When I complained about guys only liking girls that were taller than I was and had bigger breast.." She said before she paused.

"You looked absolutely confused but then you said something I never expected you to say. You said if it bothered me so much then you'd marry me if I was willing to wait a little while. And for the second time you made my heart skip a beat. Obviously I laughed it off, and reminded you about Shizuku. I asked.. What if she wanted to marry you and you said, you'd marry her too and then we'd both be happy." She said and Shizuku and Stella glanced up at him with a look of surprise.

* * *

"But then.. after that horrid night. You broke and it hurt seeing you in so much pain. But it was after you decided to hide here in Japan that I realized something. When you'd spend your time training I saw it.. It was only a little but.. I saw that fire again. I knew that the Dray-bou I knew who had determination the size of the sun was still in there. So.. I did what I could to try and rid you of all that pain." She said before she sighed.

"But it seemed no matter what I tried I couldn't do it, but now.. I think I can see him more clearly than ever before. Your at the wall, and you know what? Once you get past it, I know that you my cursed ice prince will be back and better than ever before. But the first step.. Is forgiving yourself and learning that it's alright to be happy. It's alright to live." She said. Drayko shook he was close, of so very close to breaking down.

It was then that he felt a hand on the top of his head. "Can you finally hear what they're saying little nephew. We love and care about you. We want you to be happy and live your life. Let me just say that seeing you so defeated like this.. It has me heartbroken and I can say with a guarantee that Kagami and Hitomi would be too. They love and believe in you and have always wanted the very best for you." She said.

* * *

"Don't you remember what you said Hitomi wanted. She wanted you to become a sweet and cool guy like your dad. Well, how are you supposed to do that if your sulking all day, everyday and going around believing you don't deserve happiness. But if you still need to hear more then here." She said before holding out a cell phone. Drayko glanced at it slightly before reaching up and taking it. "Hello?" He asked as he held it to his ear.

"Hey.. baby boy." He heard and his eyes widened. _**'It.. It can't be.. That's..'**_ He thought. "M.. Mom?" He asked causing Saya, Shizuku, Stella, and Nene to all look at him surprised. On the other end of the phone, Hitomi Hiryu smiled as she laid in her hospital bed. "Yeah.. It's me sweetie." She said. It was then that Drayko finally let go. He had been strong for far, far too long and tears started to stream down his cheeks.

His hand then fell to Saya's lap, pulling the phone away from his ear. Saya with tears in her eyes picked up the phone and put it on speaker. "Mama? Is.. Is that really you?" She asked. "Yeah, its me my sweet little girl.. You sound so different then you used to. I bet you've grown really big." Hitomi said and Saya gasped. "But.. How? We thought you.." She trailed off and Hitomi sighed.

* * *

"Believe me it was close. I was just lucky really is all. I had started using my ability to heal which is how I was able to get myself strong enough to move and keep Drayko from getting killed. When I thought everything was done and over for me Drayko's cryo-lightning snapped me out of it. Geez, that stuff can really hurt. But it hurt just enough to keep me from completely passing out." She said.

"I then used what strength I had to use my healing ability again before I blacked out. When I woke up I realized that I was under a pile of snow. So I dug myself from underneath it and looked around. I tried to find Drayko and Saya but soon realized that they weren't where I remembered. So I figured they had been saved already. Then I just walked. I don't really remember much before I think I found a house or something before I passed out again. Next thing I know I wake up here in Japan." She said.

"That really is lucky. But why didn't why didn't Ku-chan say anything?" Nene asked. "From what I hear, it seems my baby boy is really lost. She didn't want him blaming himself for me being in a coma up until now." She replied. "That makes sense. Does that mean you've heard everything we've said?" Shizuku asked. "Oh, Shizuku. You sound like you've probably grown into a real beauty." Hitomi said and causing Shizuku to blush.

* * *

"And to answer your question yes I did hear everything. And I have to say baby boy you have some really special people in your life." Hitomi said and Drayko chuckled. "I guess." He said and Hitomi scoffed. "You guess? No, no. You know. Shizuku has always cared for you ever since you two were kids." Hitomi said and Shizuku smiled. "Saya is your little sister and she loves and adores you to no end." She said and Saya smiled.

"While I don't know much about this Stella girl. She sounds like a very lovely girl who really cares about you." She said and Stella smiled with a small blush on her cheeks. "You've always looked up to Nene as much as you did your father or your aunt or even me. And while she didn't completely show it back then because she's just as stubborn she truly did and still does care about you." She said and Nene smiled.

"Your aunt has always adored you and has always cared about you. Much like Yuuri-chan, who I guess is sick in bed again. Then there's me. I have always been proud of you and have always believed in you. I have loved you baby boy since the day I learned I was pregnant with you. You're surrounded by people who love you and want to see your suffering stop. But it seems your mama has to get through that stubborn head of yours." She said.

* * *

"So I want you to keep quiet and listen to what I have to say. Only answer when I ask you something, okay?" She asked. "Alright." He said. "Good. So first things first I'm not gonna say that seeing you unhappy and in pain hurts me, you've heard that a few times already and you know me well enough to know that, that's already true about me, right?" She asked. "Yeah, I know." he replied.

"Good and next I'm not gonna try and sound all philosophical and say something like 'Happiness starts with you and all that'. For one that's not like me at all.." She said and everyone smiled at that. "Plus we both know that we're all human. We create bonds with people to learn and grow. And when we lose someone near and dear to us it can rip away our happiness in a matter of seconds. And if we feel like it was our fault.. Well.. We find ourselves blaming our own weakness." She said.

"But I will say this.. Right now your mind is stuck in Icevale. It's not only your home but it's also become your prison. And right now while your mind is stuck in Icevale your heart? Well baby boy it's trying to find happiness. That's where your problem starts, you're looking for happiness where you lost it. That's not what you do, because right now it's killing you inside every time you think about it. You have a new home, so start by looking for happiness there." She said.

* * *

"Next you need to ask yourself if you have the 3 things a person needs to be happy. Are you ready to hear what they are?" She asked. "Y-yeah." He said. "Okay, you need someone to love.. Love is beautiful thing. When it's with the right person it can be something meaningful. It makes us weak in front of the person we love but it can make us strong in front of the whole world. It's truly worthwhile." She said.

"Next you need something to do.. Humans all need a purpose in life without one we lose our way and become unmotivated and depressed. That's not a way to live. and lastly.. You need something to hope for. Humans need hope. It gives us a reason to continued to look and move forward to the next day and the day after that. It is stronger than fear and saves us from our own darkness and anguish." She said.

"Now from what I've been hearing you've come to believe that you don't deserve to be happy because the people who died can't be, right?" She asked. "Y-yeah." Drayko said and Hitomi sighed. "You truly are so kind. I don't think you've ever had a hateful bone in your body. Then if that's the case then you have only one thing you can do.." She said and Drayko looked confused. "What?" He asked.

* * *

"I'd think it'd be obvious. You live for them. Live, love, experience life for them, and be happy. Life is short so have fun and live to your fullest for all of them. you understand me baby boy?" Hitomi asked and Drayko chuckled. "Yeah, I understand." He said and Hitomi smiled. "Good. But if you ask me.. I honestly think that if all the people that ridiculed you could see you now they'd apologize and believe in you just like I do. Just like everyone else does." She said.

"Now this is the last thing. I asked you to become a sweet and cool guy. And like your aunt said how were you supposed to do that if your sulking all day, everyday and going around believing you don't deserve happiness. A Hiryu man always keeps his promises and when you survived that was you promising to grow up to be a fine man and to keep your sister safe." She said and he looked down.

"Sorry, mom." He said and she sighed. "It's alright this time, but now I'm gonna make you keep a new promise. I want you to promise to grow up to be a sweet, cool, happy, kind, courageous, and confident man who can look himself in the mirror and say he's lived a good life that he's proud of. I want you to promise to protect your loved ones. I want you to promise to follow your dreams." She said.

* * *

"And this is an important one I want you to promise.. Not to go around making girls cry in sadness when you can help it. I know life can have its ups and downs and sometimes you'll do something that will make a girl cry either tears of sadness or joy. Just try to make them tears of joy more than ones of sadness okay. Can you promise me that.. you'll try and keep all of these sweetie?" She asked and Drayko smiled softly.

"Yeah.. I promise." He said. "Good." Hitomi replied. "Now I'd love to keep talking but I only woke up yesterday so I'm gonna get some rest for now. Drayko. Saya. Make sure to come and visit me when you can and that counts for the rest of you, you hear. And make sure Yuuri-chan knows I'm counting her too." She said and everyone smiled. "Yes!" Stella, Shizuku, Nene, Saya, Drayko, and Kurono said. "Good, now bye bye." She said. "Bye!" Drayko and Saya replied before Hitomi hung up.

Drayko looked at the phone before he sighed, causing him to get everyone's attention. "Nii-chan?" Saya called. "Hmm?" Drayko responded. "Are you okay?" She asked. "For the longest time.. I've blamed myself for that night. And while I can't say I'll stop. I can say that I feel.. a bit better than I did before. So.. Thank you everyone." He said and Saya, Stella, Shizuku, and Nene hugged him tightly. While Kurono patted his head.

* * *

"It's no problem." Stella said. "I agree with the princess. You just feeling better even if its a little makes us happy." Shizuku said. "There right nii-chan. It's good to hear." Saya said and he smiled. "I'm glad." He said before sighed. "Okay, I've said thank you. Now.. I need to say sorry." He said causing Stella, Shizuku, and Saya to looked confused while Nene and Kurono smiled. "Sorry? For what?" Saya asked.

"Well first.." Drayko said as he looked to Shizuku. "Shizuku I'm sorry for making you cry so much today. And I'm sorry for worrying so much too." He said and Shizuku looked stunned before she smiled. "I see.. Then, I forgive you." She said and Drayko nodded before he looked towards Stella who blushed slightly. "Stella like you said we haven't known each other long but in that time. I have made you cry and worried you so I'm sorry." He said and she smiled.

"I forgive you." She said and Drayko then glanced at Nene. "Little demon-chan.." He said before he felt the air around her become murderous and felt her arms slightly tighten around his neck. "I mean my beautiful cursed demon princess.." He corrected instantly and Nene smiled like nothing ever happened while Shizuku and Stella glared at the woman. "I'm sorry for worrying you and for the first time I've ever seen.. making you cry." He said and Nene blushed slightly.

* * *

"I have no idea what your talking about. I never cried. But I forgive you. Don't do it again." She said and he chuckled. "Alright." He said before he looked towards Kurono. "Aunt Kurono.." He started before she waved him off. "Don't worry about my idiotic little nephew. I forgive you. Now don't you have someone more important to apologize to." She said and he nodded. He then looked down and wrapped his arms around Saya.

"And you, my adorable little sister. I'm so sorry for making you cry. I'm sorry for making you feel useless. That's something I never wanted you to feel, because.. You Saya Hiryu are not, never have been, and never will be useless in my eyes. In all honesty you saved me more than you really think. If it wasn't for you.. as sad and horrible as it sounds.. I'd probably have offed myself a long time ago." He said surprising everyone.

Saya turned her head and looked at him with a stunned expression. "I.. I kept you safe?" She asked and Drayko smiled brightly before he nodded. "Yeah.. more times than I can count." He said and Saya teared up. Drayko put a hand to her cheek and wiped her tears. Saya grabbed his hand and held it. "It's okay nii-chan. I'm just happy. I've been keeping my big brother safe for all these years. I wasn't useless." She said before she hugged him.

* * *

"Of course you weren't knucklehead. Like I said you are not, never have been, and never will be useless in my eyes. Never forget that." He said and Saya nodded. "Alright, nii-chan." She said before she yawned and seemed to doze off. "Well, aren't you a tired one." Drayko said quietly before he held her close and stood up with her in his arms. He then handed Saya to Kurono who took the 9 year old in her arms and he sighed.

"Today's really been a long day." he said and Kurono laughed. "Yes, yes it has. But tell me Drayko.." She said and he looked at her. "Hmm?" He asked. "The selection matches will you be participating or not?" She asked and he smiled softly. "Well, being in the Seven Stars Sword Art Festival is one of my dreams. So it looks like I'll be fighting my hardest to make it a reality." he said and Kurono smiled.

Drayko looked towards his hands and clenched them tightly. _**'This power.. I'll make it my own. I'll tame this wild beast. I'm still afraid that it'll hurt them, but.. it doesn't mean I can't be happy.'**_ He thought before he noticed Nene, Shizuku, and Stella standing in front of him. "Drayko we have one more thing to say to you." Shizuku said and the other two nodded. "Uh, okay. What is it?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

* * *

"We want you to know.." Shizuku said. "That we'll follow you.." Stella said. "Down this path you've chosen to walk." Nene finished. Drayko blinked a few times before he sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "You know you've possibly made a terrible error in judgment. Let alone it being the most stupidest and dangerous choice in the history of stupid and dangerous choices. I don't know where this path of mine will lead." He said.

"And we'll take full responsibility!" The 3 said. "You know this could very well lead me to an early grave." He said and Nene sighed. "Stop trying to change our minds. We've decided and your stuck." She said and Stella and Shizuku nodded in agreement and Drayko just sighed. "Fine follow at your own risk.. knuckleheads." He said before muttering the last part under his breath. After that everyone went to their rooms to either rest or do whatever else because tomorrow would feel like a long day.

 **End Sad Anime Ost : I Will (Piano)**

* * *

To Be Continued:

~Drayko's Harem~

Nene  
Shizuku  
Stella

* * *

Voice Actors:

 _ **Saya Hiryū: Kira Buckland (Think of Ayumi Otosaka from Charlotte.)**_

 _ **Drayko Hiryū: Ray Chase (Think of Yū Otosaka from Charlotte.)**_

 _ **Hitomi Hiryū: Monica Rial (Think of Houki Shinonono from IS: Infinite Stratos.)**_

 _ **Kagami Hiryū: Kirk Thornton (Think of Shirou Fujimoto from Blue Exorcist.)**_

 _ **Miu Hiryū: Lauren Landa (Think of Nao Tomori from Charlotte.)**_

* * *

Okay, I'll admit this was a very angst filled chapter but I needed to get a good chunk of it out of the way. So there we go. The person Kurono was visiting was Drayko and Saya's mom. Decided not to fully kill her off, for reasons that will appear in later chapters.

~Omegas790


End file.
